Le Prince des Etoiles
by Atlantea
Summary: Qui est James Potter ? Beaucoup de secrets entourent le célèbre Maraudeur. Cacherait-il quelque chose derrière son allure de farceur invétéré ? -JamesLily-
1. Prologue : la Naissance

**Le Prince des Etoiles**

**Résumé : Qui est James Potter ? Beaucoup de secrets entourent le célèbre Maraudeur. Cacherait-il quelque chose derrière son allure de farceur invétéré ? -James/Lily-**

**Prologue : la Naissance**

Elle était allongée sur l'herbe humide de cette nuit de mai. La fraîcheur mordait sa peau et ses vêtements étaient tout sauf chauds.

Elle arborait un short des plus court, un haut qui tenait plus du soutien-gorge que du T-shirt et des bottes lui entourant tout le mollet, le tout était en cuir noir ou marron… Son ventre plat et musclé n'était couvert que par deux sangles qui partaient de son haut pour descendre jusqu'à sa ceinture. Son épée était négligemment posait dans l'herbe mouillée et ses poignards étaient toujours accrochés à ses bottes.

Cette tenue n'avait rien de surprenant. N'était-elle pas une Walkyrie ? Svava savait que cette race était tout sauf pudique !

Ses longs cheveux châtain clair étaient gantés de tissus de sa nuque aux bas de ses omoplates et tombaient, lorsqu'elle était debout sur ses hanches galbées. Ses oreilles avaient la taille d'oreilles humaines mais étaient légèrement pointues…

Le froid ne la gênait pas. Ni le noir de la nuit… Elle regardait les étoiles, cherchant quelque chose dans la constellation de Pégase. Le dernier quartier de la Lune éclairait légèrement la clairière où elle se trouvait.

Elle attendait depuis plusieurs heures déjà, avec la patience du à son immortalité. Elle était une des plus vieilles Walkyries encore en vie. Elle savait que cette nuit_ Il_ naîtrait. Cette perspective la rassurait. Mais elle se demandait combien de races le verraient ?

Les Licornes ? Peut-être…

Les Centaures ? Sans aucuns doutes ! N'étaient-ils pas une race tournée vers les étoiles ?

Les Amazones ? Possible pour ne pas dire probable.

Les Fées ? Rien de certain…

Les Elfes ? Allez savoir…

Soudain la constellation de Pégase se mit à briller de milles feux et il sembla qu'un cheval ailé s'en décrocher pour se mettre à galoper… L'animal était entièrement fait de poussières d'étoiles.

La Walkyrie se leva d'un bond. Le cheval ailé s'était posé près d'elle dans la clairière. Il s'approcha d'elle et d'un mouvement de la tête il fit apparaître un pendentif autour du coup de la jeune femme.

_« Bonjour Walkyrie Atlante_, fit l'animal, _comme tu t'en doutes le Prince des Etoiles vient de naître et en tant que Fille de la Lune il est de ton devoir de le servir mais aussi de la guider vers la Fille du Soleil… »_

-Comment dois-je m'y prendre ? demanda Atlante.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Dans cinq mois une fille viendra au monde dans la famille Carter, ce sera ta réincarnation… »_

-Il va donc falloir que je meure ?

_« En effet, mais ça ne te dérange pas plus que cela n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu le feras. Tu mourras dans trois mois à comptait d'aujourd'hui, le temps pour toi de réunir les serviteurs du Prince. »_

-Et pour la Fille du Soleil ?

_« Elle naîtra deux mois après toi, ne t'en fais pas pour elle, concentre toi sur le Prince, le Mal grandit au sein des sorciers et tu dois être prudente… Bonne chance, Walkyrie… »_

Sur ceux le cheval magique disparu dans une pluie d'étincelle… Atlante allait partir vers le lieu de naissance de son Prince lorsqu'elle sentit une présence. Un superbe cerf la regardait… Rassurée la Walkyrie transplana.

Arrivée à destination elle regarda autour d'elle… Des couloirs propres, des portes numérotées… Un hôpital…

_« Ste Mangouste »_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle attrapa une blouse au vol et la mit rapidement pour caché ses vêtements qui auraient un peu trop attirés l'attention sur elle. Puis elle entra dans une chambre. Une femme y était endormie, un enfant était dans le berceau près d'elle. Sans bruits Atlante s'approcha et regarda le petit garçon endormit.

Comme sentant la présence de la Valkyrie le nouveau né ouvrit les yeux et la regarda… Ses yeux couleur or…

-Bienvenu parmi nous petit Prince, murmura Atlante en lui caressant doucement la joue.

Puis elle passa sa main sur les yeux de l'enfant. Lors qu'il les rouvrit ils avaient perdu leur teinte dorée pour une couleur bleu nuit.

-Il vaut mieux que tu n'attires pas trop l'attention, dommage, j'aimais beaucoup tes yeux… Enfin…

Soudain la poignée de la porte se baissa et un homme entra, une tasse de café à la main. Atlante se glissa derrière lui et l'empêcha de pousser un cri de surprise en découvrant la Walkyrie dans la chambre de sa femme.

-Du calme Mr Potter, lui murmura la gardienne du Walhalla à l'oreille, un Auror comme vous ne va pas crier tout de même.

Elle retira sa main de la bouche de l'homme.

-Qui êtes vous ? s'enquit-il.

-Peu importe, vous vous êtes l'Auror Raphaël Potter n'est-ce pas ? Et c'est votre femme, Marina Potter ?

L'Auror approuva.

-Merci, je voulais être sûr, maintenant vous allez oublier ma visite…

Atlante passa sa main devant le visage de Raphaël Potter avant de s'éclipsée, contente d'elle. Elle savait qui était son Prince et il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre en place la "Garde Princière" avant de se réincarner…

_A suivre._

**_Je sais que c'est court mais c'est un prologue, les chapitres seront plus long promit ! En attendant vous voyez ce bouton marqué 'Go' en bas à gauche ? Appuyés donc dessus !_**

**_Atlantea_**


	2. I : Les malheurs du Choixpeau

**Le Prince des Etoiles**

**_Alpo : contente que le premier chapitre te plaise… Voici la suite._**

**_Eien : tu peux voir maintenant j'espère !_**

**_Raphou : voilà de quoi te satisfaire j'espère ! Parce que trois fois la même review ça fait grand fan (ou celui qui à malencontreusement appuyé plusieurs fois sur 'Submit review' lol)_**

**_fearlesswoman_****_ : Je crois qu'on a eu un léger problème de communication sur qui est le Prince (en non fils) des Etoiles… Ou alors tu fais de l'humour (possibilité qui n'est pas à négliger comme dirait une amie à moi). Bref, toujours est-il que je suis contente que ça te plaise et pour te question sur la Walkyrie, tu vas voir… suspense, suspense. _**

**Chapitre I : les malheurs du Choixpeau…**

Le garçon passa le mur qui le séparait encore de la voie 9 ¾. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit la locomotive rouge.

Enfin il allait aller à Poudlard ! Il se sentait euphorique.

Il sentit une présence près de lui et tourna la tête vers la personne qui l'accompagné.

Une fille aux cheveux châtain clair coupés au carré juste sous l'oreille et aux yeux gris clair avec des reflets violacés lui sourit.

-Ca m'a manqué, murmura-t-elle.

Il lui rendit son sourire. Il le savait… La magie lui manquait, elle avait toujours vécu dans la magie et ses onze dernières années avaient été difficiles pour elle. Elle était un être magique et elle avait du enfouir ses pouvoirs au plus profond d'elle-même pour mener sa mission à bien, ce n'était pas facile…

-Alors James, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'aller à Poudlard pour la première fois ? fit-elle.

-Tu ne le sais pas ?

Elle sourit en haussant les épaules.

-J'avais déjà quasiment cinq milles ans lorsque Poudlard a été créé, répondit-elle à voix basse.

-Où avais-je la tête ! ironisa James en tapant son front avec la paume de sa main.

Les deux amis montèrent dans le train et s'installèrent dans un compartiment, non sans avoir salué leurs parents respectifs.

Quelques minutes après que le train se soit ébranlé, signe du départ, deux coups timides furent frappés à la porte du compartiment des deux compagnons.

-Excusez moi, fit une tête, je peux m'asseoir ? Il n'y a plus de place.

-Bien sûr, approuva James. Je m'appelle James Potter et voici ma sœur de cœur, Atlante Carter.

-Remus Lupin, se présenta le nouveau venu.

-Lupin… Lupin… répéta Atlante en réfléchissant. J'y suis, s'exclama-t-elle soudain et claquant des doigts. Emilie Lupin, l'écrivain !

Remus dévisagea la jeune fille qui lui souriait.

-Euh… c'est ma mère… dit-il gêné.

-Atlante ! râla James. Tu vois bien que tu le gênes !

-Pourquoi ? Sa mère écrit des choses très intéressantes en matière de magie blanche.

-Disons, fit Remus, qu'en général ce sont les adultes qui me disent ça !

-Pff… Tu vois Atl', je suis pas le seul à dire que tu lis trop !

Cette réplique fallut à James que sa sœur de cœur lui tire allègrement la langue.

-C'est la mère de James, Marina Potter, qui me l'a montrer. Elle l'a dans sa bibliothèque…

-Je le savais ! s'écria son ami. Tu as lu toute la bibliothèque de maman ! C'est un cas désespéré, dit-il sur le ton de la confidence en se tournant vers Remus.

Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire. Ces deux là étaient peu communs !

On frappa une nouvelle fois et un garçon apparut.

-Je peux ? demanda-t-il. Il n'y a plus de place.

-Ca dépend, déclara James avec le plus grand sérieux, tu as un écrivain quelconque dans ta famille ?

Le nouveau venu fut prit de court par cette question.

-Non, confessa-t-il.

-Alors tu es le bienvenu ! s'exclama James en ouvrant ses bras. Je suis James Potter, voici Atlante Carter et Remus Lupin…

-Sirius Black…

Et le voyage reprit… Remus n'en pouvait plus de rire. Atlante faisait la vexée. James arborait un sourire victorieux et Sirius ne comprenait pas tout mais était très amusé de la scène cocasse qui se jouait sous ses yeux…

§§§§

Les premières années traversaient la Grande Salle. Parmi eux trois nouveaux amis stressaient énormément sous le regard amusé de la quatrième. Sirius, James et Remus se tenaient droits comme des bâtons dans une position tout sauf naturelle. Atlante avait une envie folle d'éclater de rire.

-Assertuy, Mathias, appela le professeur McGonagall, la directrice adjointe.

Le Choixpeau émit un '_Serdaigle_' sonore qui fut suivi d'une salve d'applaudissements assourdissants. Plusieurs élèves suivirent avant que ne retentisse :

-Black, Sirius !

McGonagall mit le Choixpeau sur la tête de Sirius.

_"Mais qui voilà ! Un Black ! Intéressant, très intéressant… Je vois comme pour tes ancêtres un mépris total pour les règlements… Une ruse incontestable… Serpentard serait un bon parti…"_

_« Serpentard, _soupira intérieurement Sirius, _j'aurais du m'en douter… »_

_"Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir envie d'aller à Serpentard… Mmm… Je vois… Bien, je pense de toute façon que la meilleure maison pour toi est…"_

-GRYFFONDOR !

Des murmures s'élevèrent de la table des Serpentards. Un Black à Gryffondor ? Personne n'aurait cru cela possible… Une famille portée ainsi sur la magie noire…

-Carter, Atlante ! appela ensuite le professeur de Métamorphose.

La jeune fille s'avança et le Choixpeau fut placé sur sa tête.

_"Tiens, tiens. La Fille de la Lune, je ne pensais pas avoir à te répartir un jour ! Une Walkyrie à Poudlard… Surprenant… Enfin, où vais-je t'envoyer ?"_

_« Je t'en pris Choixpeau, cesse de faire le mystérieux, je ne suis pas un de ses nouveaux élèves que tu dois impressionner ! J'étais là lorsque tu as été créé, l'aurais-tu oublié ? »_

_"Bien, Serpentard, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?"_

_« Que je ne me souviens pas que l'humour est fait partit de tes attributions lorsque tu as été créé ! »_

_"Aucun humour, tu es bien une guerrière !"_

-GRYFFONDOR ! lâcha le chapeau magique.

Plusieurs élèves passèrent…

-Evans, Lily !

_"Mmm… Je vois, je vois…"_ commença le Choixpeau.

_« On dirait une diseuse de bonne aventure, » _pensa Lily.

_"Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous cette année ! Tous à vouloir me contrarier ! Fais attention fillette où je t'envois à Serpentard !"_

_« Pardon… Je suis désolée. »_

_"Bon, je vois une grande intelligence… Un grand désir d'apprendre… Oui, tu serais parfaite pour Serdaigle mais… Oui, tu as un grand courage et une fougue certaine… Ta puissance est dans le feu… Je vois, la maison qui te corresponds le mieux est…"_

-GRYFFONDOR !

Encore un peu penaude Lily rejoint la table où Atlante l'accueillit avec un grand sourire alors que 'Ferty, Anna' était envoyée à Poufsouffle. Plus tard fut appelé :

-Lupin, Remus !

_"Un loup-garou… Je vais de surprise en surprise cette année ! _fit le Choixpeau. _Avec toi ce n'est pas très dur… Tu as un grand courage et une persévérance hors pair. Je connais la maison qui pourra t'apporter ce qui te manque :"_

-GRYFFONDOR !

Alors qu'Atlante faisait les présentations un certain 'Nergerty, Charles' était envoyé à Serdaigle.

-Pettigrow, Peter !

_"Bien, pour toi c'est pas compliqué… Poufsouffle te conviendra parf…_

_« Pas Poufsouffle… pensait Peter. Pas Poufsouffle… »_

_"Pas Poufsouffle ? _s'étonna le Choixpeau. _Encore un qui a décidé de me faire tourner en bourrique. Désolé mon garçon mais tu n'as pas l'assiduité des Serdaigles et encore moi le courage des Gryffondors… Peut-être Serpentard…"_

_« Pas Serpentard… Pas Serpentard… »_

_"Pas Serpentard ?! Ils veulent ma peau ! C'est une conspiration ! Bon, tu veux aller où, qu'on en finisse !"_

_« Gryffondor. »_

_"Mon garçon, je me permet de te faire remarquer que tu n'as aucunes des qualités requises pour Gryffondor et que Poufsouffle…"_

_« Pas Poufsouffle… Pas Poufsouffle… »_

_"J'en peux plus !"_

-GRYFFONDOR !

-Potter, James !

Des murmures s'élevèrent à l'entente de ce nom du genre de ce qu'Atlante avait l'habitude d'entendre.

-Le fils de Marina et Raphaël Potter ? Les Aurors ?

_« Et blablabla… et blablabla, » _pensa la Fille de la Lune. Elle savait pertinemment à quel point ce genre de comportement exaspérait les parents de James ainsi que lui-même…

_"Encore un ! C'est pas vrai ! Après la Fille de la Lune, le Prince des Etoiles ! Je crois qu'après ça je vais prendre ma retraite ! Bon, bien entendu tu as les qualités des quatre maisons. Pourquoi faire simple ?"_

_« Tu ne peux pas cessé de râler ? »_

_"C'est pas toi qui a eu ma journée ! En plus, je te signale que je n'ai plus d'autorité ! J'en ai **marre **! Bon, revenons en à toi… Pas Serpentard, c'est sûr… Pas Poufsouffle non plus… Je ne pense pas que Serdaigle te corresponde malgré ta soif de connaissances… Donc…"_

-GRYFFONDOR !

Alors que James était accueillit à coup de claque dans le dos et de poigné de main à la table de Gryffondor, la répartition continuait…

-Rogue, Severus !

_"Encore un torturé du ciboulot ! C'est l'année ma parole !" _

_« Je ne te permet pas de m'insulter ! »_

_"Au moins, avec toi ce sera pas compliqué ! Enfin, j'espère… Tu as toutes les qualités pour Serpentard et…"_

_« Alors fais ton boulot et qu'on en parle plus ! »_

_"J'en PEUX plus ! Ils ont juré d'avoir ma peau ! Je vais finir lessivé !"_

-SERPENTARD !

La répartition se termina vite. Le professeur Dumbledore donna les éternels (selon Atlante) points de règlement et souhaita une bonne année et un bon appétit à ses élèves…

C'est ainsi que la scolarité du Prince des Etoiles commença, entre les éclats de rire de ses nouveaux amis et les lamentations du Choixpeau au bord de la déprime…

_A suivre…_

_**Alors, là je vous le concède, c'était un gros délire qui m'a prit après deux heures d'histoire ! (ce qui prouve bien que Marx et les autres c'est nocif pour la santé…)**_

_**Le prochain chapitre passe directement à la rentrée de septième année mais cette parenthèse était nécessaire pour bien mettre les personnages en place…**_

_**Donnez moi votre avis !**_

_**Atlantea.**_


	3. II : La rentrée

**Le Prince des Etoiles**

**_lolo Evans : Merci, voici la suite !_**

**_Jamesie-cass_****_ : contente que ça t'ait plut. (pour tout te dire j'étais, moi aussi, morte de rire en l'écrivant, autant vis-à-vis de l'histoire que du fait que j'ai pu débiter de telles conneries !)_**

**_Lory : écrit moi le plus possible ! I love review ! (apprécie ce que je fait pour toi, je suis nulle en anglais !)_**

**_Gody : Voilà la suite ! Je vois que le Choixpeau à son fan-club. Je dois admettre que je me suis acharnée sur lui, le pauvre._**

**_carry potter_****_ : un mélange de Star Wars, Star Teck et Harry Potter ? Vraiment ? Franchement, ce n'était pas intentionnel, je n'ai vu ni Star Wars, ni Star Teck, alors… Je suis quand même contente que ça te plaise !_**

**_Elfywara_****_ : encore une qui me parle de Star Wars, décidément. Faudrait peut-être que je le vois ! Par contre pour la Croisée des Mondes, que j'ai lu, je ne vois pas la ressemblance, mais c'est mon opinion… Sinon, contente que ça te plaise ! Voici la suite._**

**_Sarah Black : en voilà une qui à de la chance ! J'avais tout fini, j'avais fermé Word pour mettre le chapitre sur internet, et hop ! L'alerte review qui arrive comme une fleur ! Si c'est pas de la chance ça ! Contente que les prénoms te plaisent même si je dois admettre que James, c'est pas de moi !_**

**Chapitre II : La rentrée…**

Le jeune homme passa encore une fois pour se retrouver face à la grosse locomotive rouge. Il sourit… c'était sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard. Il sourit. Il allait se donner à fond cette année. Sirius Siegfried Black entrerait dans l'histoire de Poudlard ! Le garçon n'avait jamais été aussi content de revenir à l'école…

Il fallait dire que ses vacances n'avaient pas été idylliques, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Sa mère n'avait cessé de répéter qu'il était la honte de la famille, que son frère était _lui_ à Serpentard, qu'un Gryffondor dans les Black c'était une honte, et patati et patata ! Et bien sûr Sirius lui avait fait remarqué qu'elle n'arrêtait pas d'employé le mot 'honte' et qu'elle ferait bien de varier son vocabulaire.

Ne savait-il donc pas fermer sa bouche ?

Le _'Doloris'_ qui avait suivi cette réplique le lui apprendrait peut-être… Bien qu'Atlante se soit montrée septique sur ce fait quelques jours plus tôt.

-Sirius Black, se taire ? avait-elle dit. Impossible ! Et qu'il réfléchisse avant de parler ? Improbable !

En y repensant l'intéressé avait un sourire. Atlante Carter avait changée depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré dans le Poudlard Express… Elle avait toujours été jolie mais maintenant elle était canon ! Parole de Maraudeur ! Et Merlin sait qu'il en avait vues des filles… Trop peut-être, comme se plaisait à faire remarquer Remus avec un sourire entendu. Mais c'était la sœur de James –ou presque–, Sirius n'aurait pas osé sortir avec elle… Bon, d'accord ! Il avait essayé mais… Il n'avait aucune envie de revivre cette scène. Et encore moins l'hilarité de James qui en avait suivi !

James… Son ami… Patmol se demanda ce qu'il aurait fait sans lui… C'était James qui l'avait hébergé après qu'à la suite de ce _'Doloris'_ il se soit enfuit de chez lui… Quoique puisse en dire son idiote de mère les, Potter étaient des gens merveilleux et James le meilleur ami qu'il puisse être ! Même s'il avait été un peu bizarre cet été il avait été un peu bizarre… Mais c'était la faute à cette Evans, encore une idiote, incapable de voir comme James l'aime ! Pff… Irrécupérable cette fille ! Le pire c'est que, selon Atlante (qui ne l'avait dit qu'à Remus parce que Sirius ne savait pas tenir sa langue, mais ce dernier avait espionné…) Lily serait, elle aussi, amoureuse de James. Ensuite Patmol n'avait pas bien compris… Une sombre histoire de pari…

Ah, ces filles ! Enfin… Il préférait tout de même Lily à une "chose" comme Bellatrix, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas dire que ce soit une fille dans le cas de sa cousine !

_Mangemort_, fut le seul mort qui vint à l'esprit de l'animagus.

Les Mangemorts… Voldemort avait de plus en plus d'adepte… Oui, il disait Voldemort, il fallait dire que Marina Potter était impressionnante et que tant qu'à choisir Sirius préférait affronter la Seigneur des Ténèbres que la mère de son ami qui lui avait jurait de l'étrangler si il continuait à dire Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Les Potter faisaient –mine de rien– parties des plus puissants Aurors que comptait le monde de la sorcellerie…

Sirius reçu soudainement une claque amicale dans le dos qui le tira de ses pensées. Remus se tenait à coté de lui et lui souriait…

Le lycanthrope regarda son ami. James l'avait prévenu qu'il était parti de chez lui début août. Remus le comprenait… Les Black étaient loin d'être un cadeau, lui dont le père était un Moldu le savait mieux que personne. Mrs Black était une verveuse admiratrice de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et ne s'en cachait pas…

Lunard frissonna… Les choses allaient en empirant depuis l'année précédente. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient de plus en plus de fidèle et son influence s'étendait outre-manche, et même, selon certain, outre-atlantique ! Personne ne semblait capable d'arrêter ce monstre… De plus en plus de sorciers nés de Moldus trouvaient la mort dans des conditions pour le moins suspectes… Mais que faire ? Si des Aurors comme les Potter ou les Astranter n'arrivaient à rien qu'est-ce que des élèves de septième année à Poudlard pouvaient faire ? Ses sens de loup-garou lui disaient que cette année risquait d'être sombre…

Alors que son regard balayait la foule d'élèves qui se pressaient pour entrer dans le train le lycanthrope remarqua un visage connu.

_« Atlante… »_ pensa-t-il en voyant la Walkyrie rire de quelque chose que venait de lui dire Lily qui se tenait près d'elle.

Jamais Remus n'aurait cru que l'Amour faisait si mal. Il s'était souvent moqué de James quand il se rendait malade à cause d'une réflexion de Lily… Mais depuis ce jour en cinquième année où il avait croisait le regard furieux de la sœur de cœur de son ami il comprenait parfaitement. Qu'avaient-ils fait pour la mettre ainsi en colère ? Merlin seul le savait ! Les Maraudeurs avaient tant fait ! Et même si Remus passait pour être le plus sage des quatre, il n'en était pas moins un Maraudeur !

Merlin ce regard ! Il hantait Lunard nuit et jour depuis qu'il l'avait vu ! Les yeux gris clair de la Fille de la Lune étaient devenus sombres, à la limite de noir. Mais c'était si… si… Ha !

Bref, Remus Jonathan Lupin, fils d'Emilie et Jonathan Lupin, loup-garou à ses heures perdues, était follement amoureux d'Atlante Freyja Carter, fille de Fanny et Will Carter et sœur de cœur de James Potter.

Il avait fallu qu'il tombe amoureux… d'_elle_ qui plus est ! La fille la plus mystérieuse et inaccessible de Poudlard !

Mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi ? Sortir avec une fille impliquait tant de chose… Son statut de loup-garou représentait trop de secrets pour qu'il puisse avoir une relation stable. Comment expliquer à sa petite amie qu'on disparaît une fois par mois et qu'on ne peut pas dire pourquoi ?

Remus secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées de sa tête. Son regard tomba alors sur Lily. Lily Ishtar Evans… Elle était belle, elle aussi, il fallait bien le dire ! Le garçon l'aimait beaucoup… Il l'aimait comme amie attention ! Peut-être même comme sœur mais rien d'autre ! Il laissait le soin à James de l'Aimer… De plus, comme se plaisait à dire Atlante, _« c'était si réciproque que se mettre en travers aurait été dangereux ! »_.

Il fallait admettre que la relation qu'entretenaient James et Lily était… Comment dire ? …houleuse…

Mmm… Quel doux euphémisme… Pourtant Atlante ne cessait d'assurer qu'ils s'aimaient tous les deux.

Du côté de James, Remus n'en doutait pas… Mais du côté de Lily s'était beaucoup plus… surprenant ?… improbable plutôt !

-Alors Rem' ? Ces vacances ? fit gaiement Sirius, arrachant son ami à ses pensées.

-Bof, pas mal… Deux pleines lunes seul…

Le visage de son ami se ferma.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il à mi-voix.

Cette fois se fut à Lunard de sourire.

-T'en fait pas, je vais bien ! assura-t-il. Tiens, regarde, c'est pas Peter là bas ?

Le dénommé Peter vit les deux garçons le saluer à grand geste de loin.

Il regarda Sirius, il était au courant pour sa fugue même si les Maraudeurs ne l'avaient pas mit au courant… Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer son courage mais c'était tout de même tellement stupide !

Comment voulait-il échapper aux Black ? Et à _lui_ !?! Personne ne_ lui_ échappait…_ Il_ avait accepté la demande de Mrs Black. Si Sirius tombait aux mains d'un mangemort quelconque il mourrait… dans d'atroces souffrances.

Peter le savait. Lui ne devait pas le tuer, heureusement. Sa mission était d'espionner James et, par cet intermédiaire, les Potter. Tuer Sirius aurait attiré l'attention et ce n'était pas ce que voulait son maître. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait beaucoup de chose qui passaient au dessus de la compréhension de Queudvers mais une chose était sûre, il voulait la tête des Potter. De _tous_ les Potter, James comprit.

Pourquoi ?

Cette question restée sans réponse pour le jeune mangemort. Toujours était-il que James semblait être, pour une obscure raison, une des cibles principales de celui qui portait le titre de Lord…

-Alors Pet', demanda joyeusement Patmol qui venait d'arriver au près de son ami, ces vacances ?

-Très constructive, ironisa le garçon dans une bouffée de sarcasmes. C'est James là bas ? s'enquit-il en voyant un jeune homme aux lunettes ovales arriver vers eux.

Il fallait dire que physiquement James avait changé… C'était déjà un garçon très mignon mais maintenant c'était un bel homme…

Celui-ci regarda ses amis le saluer de loin. Il était content que ce soit enfin la rentrée. Non pas que ces vacances lui aient déplu mais elles n'avaient pas été de tout repos… Et la présence de Sirius n'avait rien arrangée.

James adorait son ami, ils étaient comme des frères mais… mais le problème ne venait pas à proprement dit de 'James Potter'… Il venait du Prince des Etoiles. Et quoiqu'il puisse vouloir, James _était_ le Prince des Etoiles, avec tout ce que ça impliqué, de bon, comme de mauvais.

La difficulté avait été de faire son boulot (qui consistait à faire échouer des attaques de mangemorts aux quatre coins de la planète) sans que son ami ne s'en rende compte. Et ça n'avait été facile !

Patmol était, à quatre ou cinq reprises, passé près de la vérité :

Il avait failli tomber sur une amazone dans la chambre de James, cette dernière étant en train de faire son rapport sur l'état des choses en Islande.

Puis il était tombé sur Atlante alors qu'elle donnait ses ordres à un escadron d'Elfes… et sur des Centaures venus pour connaître les nouvelles recommandations concernant la protection de Poudlard…

Dans les deux cas il avait fallu faire appel à la magie de la Walkyrie pour faire oublier ces rencontres au jeune homme…

Les blessures avaient, elles aussi, été des problèmes. Vous y croyez vous, si quelqu'un revient en sang, la lèvre et l'arcade sourcilière ouverte, un profonde entaille dans le bras et la cheville cassée et qu'il vous dit être tomber de balai ? Très peu plausible…

Enfin, tout été fini et Sirius avait mis le "drôle" de comportement de James sur le dos de Lily Evans…

Lily Ishtar Evans… Ce nom laissait le Prince rêveur… Cette jeune fille dont il était amoureux depuis six ans déjà et qui n'avait de cesse de la repousser. Elle le haïssait, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion là-dessus mais pourtant il ne pouvait pas l'oublier… Il était sortit avec une ou deux filles l'année précédente pour oublier la rousse aux yeux d'émeraude : échec cuisant ! A chaque fois qu'il les embrassait toutes ses pensées allaient vers la préfète !

Cette expérience lui avait valu les moqueries des Amazones et des Walkyries de la Garde Princière. Ces femmes étaient loin d'être de grandes romantiques, sauf quand il s'agissait de leur 'petit Prince' comme elles disaient. Elles avaient en partie élevées James et l'aimaient comme des tantes.

En cela il était difficile pour une fille de séduire le Prince des Etoiles par ces attraits. Les décolletés plongeants, les jupes courtes et tout ces 'trucs de fille' (dixit Sirius) n'avait aucun effet sur James pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait grandit au milieu des femmes les plus belles de la création et qu'elles étaient loin d'être pudiques ! Leurs choix vestimentaires auraient été qualifiés par madame-tout-le-monde de provocateur et vulgaire. Elles étaient des Walkyries et des Amazones quoi ! Des provocatrices !

Mais Lily était différente, elle était belle, ça pas de doutes. Pour James en tout cas, parce qu'elle semblait ne pas le voir. Chose qui amusait beaucoup Drana, une amie du Prince. Et puis la rousse n'avait pas que la beauté. Elle avait un caractère de Walkyrie et une intelligence d'Elfes associés à une gentillesse digne d'une Fée…

_« C'est trop mignon ! »_ minauda une voix dans la tête du sorcier.

_« Drana_, rugit-il mentalement, _sort de ma tête, espèce de gnome ailé ! »_

'Gnome ailé', c'était là la pire insulte qu'on pouvait faire à une Fée et James le savait. Mais il ne fallait pas le titillait sur le sujet sensible qu'était Lily Evans, Drana avait fait preuve d'un manque de discernement total qui lui avait fallu l'insulte.

Cela rappela soudain à James qu'il allait lui aussi devoir réfléchir avant de faire les choses une foie à l'école. En effet, le professeur Dumbledore, dans un moment d'intense réflexion, selon Sirius, l'avait nommé Préfet-en-Chef avec… je vous le donne en mille !... Lily Evans !

-Il devait avoir un âme de Cupidon ce jour là, avait dit Atlante en éclatant de rire lorsqu'elle avait su la nouvelle.

Le sorcier, lui, riait jaune. Son statut de Protecteur de Poudlard lui suffisait emplement sans que l'on ne lui ajoute celui de Préfet-en-Chef.

-Jaaaaaaaaammmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss !!!!!!!! fit soudain une voix au perchée tirant le Prince de ses pensées.

Ce dernier sentit tout à coup un poids autour de son cou.

_« Oh non ! »_

Ce fut la seule pensée de James en voyant les cheveux blonds qui tombaient sur son épaule…

Lily s'était retournée, alertée par le cri d'une fille, juste à temps pour voir une tornade blonde se ruer sur James Potter.

-Valérie Korgof, grogna-t-elle, reconnaissant la personne qui se pendait au cou du Maraudeur.

Elle entendit alors un petit rire à côté d'elle : Atlante. Elle riait, mais se moquant de qui ? De Valérie ? De James ? Ou d'elle ?

Elle, Lily Evans… Elle qui criait haut et fort qu'elle haïssait James Raphaël Potter. Elle qui, en secret, l'aimait comme une folle depuis six ans.

Mais alors, lui diriez vous, où est le problème ? Et bien, il s'appelait Valérie, le problème. Et il était en ce moment même pendu à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Petite explication pour ceux qui n'était pas là : c'est en deuxième année que James avait demandé pour la première fois à Lily de sortir avec lui. A cette époque là il avait déjà acquit une grande popularité et une réputation de blagueur invétéré. Et c'est là qu'était intervenue Valérie Alice Korgof, fille de Serdaigle. Elle avait assuré et juré sur la Magie Ancestrale à la jeune fille que cette demande n'était qu'un pari fait avec Sirius Black. A ce moment, et malgré les protestations d'Atlante, sa meilleure amie, Lily s'était mise à haïr ouvertement le Prince – et a, accessoirement, se convaincre elle-même qu'elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment, chose qui, cela dit en passant, ne marchait pas du tout.

Mais le haïssait-elle vraiment ?

Oui, dans un sens. Elle le détestait pour le mal qu'il lui faisait. A chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur elle, à chaque fois, son cœur se mettait à battre la chamade…

Ou quand il gagnait un match de Quidditch, qu'il brandissait le Vif d'Or avec cet air de pure joie sur le visage… A ce moment elle avait tellement envie de se jeter dans ses bras, de l'embrasser…

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à le chasser de sa tête ?

Pourquoi était-elle tombée amoureuse de James Potter ?

Tant de questions qui resteraient sans réponse…

-Valérie ! rugit James faisant sursauter la moitié des élèves présents. Lâche moi tout de suite ! Tu m'étouffes !

Rougissante, ladite Valérie retira ses bras du jeune homme dont les yeux bleu nuit lui lancer des éclairs…

-Val', reprit le Prince, avec un calme inquiétant pour qui le connaissait, je te conseille de m'oublier si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive des petites bricoles à Poudlard parce que là , tu commences à m'énerver. Capiche ?

La Serdaigle se renfrogna et bougonna quelque chose avant de s'en aller en roulant des hanches, la tête haute et le nez en l'air.

Atlante regardait la scène amusée. Lily, était, qu'elle l'admette ou non, verte de jalousie, James, hors de lui, Sirius et Remus, morts de rire et Peter… Peter… toujours aussi bizarre.

La Walkyrie devait admettre ne pas l'aimer. Peut-être n'était-elle pas objective alors ? Enfin, elle doutait tout de même que Peter soit devenu ami avec les trois autres Maraudeurs si les Serpentards ne l'avaient pas ainsi maltraité en première année et si, James, toujours égal à lui-même, ne l'avait pas prit sous son aile.

Bref, ce Peter ne lui disait rien. Mais elle s'était toujours abstint de le dire par respect pour James car, même si il la considérait comme sa sœur, il n'en était pas moins son Prince et elle lui devait le respect et l'obéissance.

Elle repensa à son attitude envers son frère de cœur. Si concernant Peter elle restait professionnelle ce n'était pas le cas pour beaucoup de sujets… Exemple typique : le sujet Lily Evans.

Le Sujet. James pensait qu'elle le haïssait. Elle pensait n'être qu'une blague de plus. Et ils se rendaient malades ! 'La maladie d'amour…' La Fille de la Lune avait toujours trouvé cette expression ridicule… toujours, avant de connaître ces deux là…

Comment pouvait-on à la fois autant s'aimer et se détester ?

Ils s'aimaient à en mourir…

… et auraient préférés mourir que de l'admettre.

_« Légèrement contradictoire, »_ songea Atlante.

Pourtant, à ce moment, lorsque les yeux de James et de Lily se croisèrent, la Walkyrie eut la soudaine impression que cette année donnerait plus de réponses qu'elle ne l'aurait cru de prime abord.

_La suite au prochaine épisode..._

_**Tatataaaaaaaammmm !!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**bon, je me suis remise de mon délire avec le Choixpeau et Marx. Mais je vois que vous avez aimé... Si vous en voulez d'autres comme ça faite une pétition pour Mr Lormand, mon prof d'Histoire ! **_

_**En attendant :**_

_**Review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review !!!!!!!!!**_

_**Atlantea**_


	4. III : Une fois de plus

**Le Prince des Etoiles**

_**U.$.Hermy : contente que ça te plaise! Voilà la suite, donne moi ton avis! **_

_**Cool : Merci! Voilà donc la suite! **_

_**Chalagueuse : Eh bien! Que de compliments! CONTINUEZ!! **_

_**Raphou : une grande fan? GENIAL! Je vais finir par me prendre par une véritable écrivain avec de tel reviews! Merci! **_

_**Jamesie-cass **__**: Ah! Je suis contente de voir que je ne suis pas encore idiote, toi non plus tu ne vois pas le rapport avec Star Wars! Bon, je suis contente, j'avais peur de faire du plagia sans le savoir (ç'aurait été embêtant). Sinon merci pour ton conseil, j'essaierais de la voir… **_

_**Sarah Black : Non, ce n'est pas mon vrai nom! Je suis contente que ça te plaise! **_

_**carry potter **__**:Tu as aimé? Je trouve ce concept amusant… Enfin je te donne tort parce que ce chapitre n'est pas venu rapidement, je m'en excuse, mes profs m'ont overbouké de devoirs… Je vais essayer de faire plus vite pour le prochain… **_

_**Lady Lyanna Lupin **__**: La voici avec un peu de retard je m'en excuse, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. **_

_**Ambre15: Règle numéro 1 de cette fic': ne pas se fier aux apparences, tu verras qu'elles sont plus que trompeuse… Je sais que ça ne répond pas à ta question mais ça peut te mettre sur la voie… **_

_**Avec mes excuses à tous et à toutes pour ce retard… Bonne lecture! **_

**Chapitre III : une fois de plus…**

Atlante grimaça.

Une fois de plus elle venait d'entrer dans la salle réservée à l'apprentissage de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Une fois de plus son professeur venait de lui offrir un sourire plein de sous-entendu.

Elle le détailla avec un regard critique vérifiant si il avait changé durant l'été. Non, visiblement pas…

Il était toujours le même, on pouvait le qualifier de mignon mais sans plus. Ni trop grand, ni trop petit, des cheveux brun coupés en brosse, des yeux de la même couleur, une peau claire, il était, selon le point de vue de la jeune fille, quelconque.

La suite était moins agréable. En bref cet homme était un pervers (et pour qu'une Walkyrie vous considère comme pervers il faut aller loin).

Seulement il n'était pas ainsi avec toutes les filles. Il n'était ainsi qu'avec Atlante ce qui faisait que si elle s'était plainte – chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite et n'avait pas l'intention de faire– aucune crédibilité ne lui aurait été accordée.

Mais, en ce qui la concernait, elle n'en avait que faire. Certes il lui pompait l'air mais autant par sa nullité en tant que professeur que par ses avances incessantes.

Mr Philorte, car c'était son nom, était arrivé à l'école deux ans plus tôt et avait jeté son dévolu sur la Fille de la Lune sans vraiment savoir où il mettait les pieds… Rares étaient ceux pouvant atteindre les Walkyries.

James entra à la suite de sa sœur de cœur et vit le fameux sourire. Il eut, une fois de plus, envie de foudroyer sur le champ ce professeur incompétent au regard baladeur. Mais, une fois de plus, il s'abstint.

Alors que le Prince des Etoiles et ses amis s'asseyaient à leurs tables respectives, Lily entra à son tour.

A cet instant James et Atlante virent quelque chose dans le regard de leur professeur qui les alarma. La cible de ces yeux venait de changer.

Et l'heureuse élue n'était autre que Lily. L'enseignant la détaillait d'un regard de connaisseur, la déshabillant presque des yeux.

A cet instant, et le plus étrangement du monde, un des vases se trouvant sur l'étagère derrière lui implosa dans un grand bruit libérant tout le liquide verdâtre qu'il contenait sur le sol.

Le regard d'Atlante glissa vers son frère de cœur qu'elle soupçonnait d'être à l'origine de cette explosion inattendue.

'_Calme toi James !'_ lui intima-t-elle par télépathie.

'_Je te jure que s'il regarde encore Lily ainsi c'est sa tête que je fais exploser !'_ assura le garçon.

'_N'est-ce pas un peu exagéré ?'_

'_Atl', c'est de Lily dont on parle, pas d'une walkyrie ou d'une amazone !'_

'_Un point pour toi, mais n'oublie pas ton rang, faire une telle chose te nuirait ainsi qu'à toute notre entreprise…'_

'_Mais rien n'empêche les Maraudeurs de faire de ce cher professeur une de leur cible favorite cette année.'_

'_Absolument !'_

-Et bien, déclara le professeur avec un sourire – que James qualifia pour lui-même d'idiot. Malgré ce léger incident je suis heureux de vous voir dans cette classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal renforcée ! Vous avez, à la fin de l'année, les ASPICs et c'est pour cela que nous allons sur le champs commencer le programme en étudiant les Walkyries !

'_Je crains le pire !'_ railla Atlante alors que James avait un grand sourire signifiant clairement 'on va rire'…

Le cours commença donc. Plus il avançait plus le visage de la Fille de la Lune se décomposait. James, de son côté, était partagé entre l'envie d'éclater de rire devant la stupidité des dires de son professeur et celle de lui faire payer de telles paroles.

Finalement, une fois de plus, il resta impassible…

-… elles sont donc des personnages belliqueux … continuait Philorte d'une voix platonique.

-Implosion dans 3… souffla James.

Lily et Sirius, ses voisins le regardèrent surpris.

-…sans grand sens de l'honneur…

-…2…

-… n'ayant pas la notion du Bien et du Mal…

-…1…

-… quoique si on devait les placées elles soient plutôt maléfiques…

-… 0 ; Implosion ! –planquez les meubles, tous aux abris !– murmura le Prince.

-COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ? s'emporta alors Atlante en se levant violemment.

-Miss Carter, que … ? commença le professeur.

Mais déjà la jeune fille était passée à travers sa table et s'avançait dangereusement vers lui. Ses oreilles étaient redevenues légèrement pointues et ses vêtements avaient changé. Lily se dit qu'elle devait avoir le même tailleur qu'Halle Berry dans Catwoman leurs tenues étant du même genre…

-Vous avez oublié de dire que les Walkyries sont très susceptibles et qu'elles ne supportent pas que leur professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal les dénigrent, observa James en prenant une voix d'élève modèle.

-Très susceptible, ne généralisons rien, lança Atlante, mais pour la seconde observation je suis d'accord, et j'ajouterais même que dans ses cas là, elles peuvent avoir des envies meurtrières !

Elle attrapa l'enseignant sans ménagement et le souleva d'une main.

-Maintenant vous allez m'écouter Môsieur le Professeur, j'attends que vous cessiez de dire tout et n'importe quoi dans vos cours et que vous montriez plus de respects aux autres Races, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

James sourit, une fois de plus la colère d'Atlante était impressionnante… Non pas parce qu'elle vociférait de menaces et des insultes… non, cela elle ne le faisait jamais… ou du moins, lorsqu'elle le faisait ce n'était pas une vrai colère.

Non, elle était très calme au contraire, ses yeux devenaient sombres, son visage glacial… Elle devenait inquiétante pour ne pas dire terrifiante !

Encore une fois le jeune homme était heureux d'être de son coté.

-Merlin, souffla Lily. Atlante, je t'en pris, calme toi !

Mais la Walkyrie ne réagit pas.

'_Atlante ! _ordonna soudain James. _Laisse le !'_

La guerrière s'exécuta non sans regrets.

-V-vous me payerez ça miss Carter ! haleta Philorte.

-Je ne crois pas prof' car voyez vous, je vais effacer la mémoire de toutes les personnes présentent si bien que vous n'aurez plus de témoins et que vous serez la risée de toutes l'école si vous dites qu'une élève – appartenant à une grande famille qui plus est – est une Walkyrie…

C'est ainsi, qu'une fois de plus, les pouvoirs sur la mémoire possédés par la jeune femme furent mis à contribution…

Quelques heures plus tard James et Lily se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Dumbledore. La jeune fille n'avait plus aucuns souvenirs de l'escarmouche entre sa meilleure amie et son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

-Bonjour Mr Potter, Miss Evans, salua le Directeur. Je vous ai fait venir pour vous parler de votre rôle en tant que préfets en chef…

James eut, encore une fois, droit aux recommandations de Dumbledore sur la sécurité, la discipline, etc… Il commençait à s'ennuyer ferme lorsque la conversation prit un tournant surprenant :

-… vous aurez aussi pour tache de coordonner vos activités avec celle du Protecteur de Poudlard et de la Garde Princière…

Les yeux du Prince s'agrandirent de surprise. Pourquoi diable le Professeur Dumbledore parlait-il de lui et de la Garde ? Que lui prenait-il ?

-Euh… pardon professeur, fit Lily un peu perdue. Qui est le Protecteur de Poudlard ? Et la Garde Princière ? Quel rapport avec nous ?

-Et bien, j'ai pris la décision, cette année, de faire en sorte que les préfets en chef travaillent avec ce Protecteur dont la mission est de veiller à ce que Voldemort ne puisse atteindre l'école… C'est vous, miss Evans qui serait son contact. Vous avez rendez-vous après-demain à 22 heures dans la tour d'astronomie…

A cet instant le cœur de James manqua s'arrêter. Dans la tour d'astronomie ?

Mais qu'est qu'il prenait au Directeur tout à coup ?

A quoi jouait-il ?

Ne savait-il pas que la tour était le lieu de rencontre les amoureux à Poudlard ?

_« Peut-être qu'il veut vous mettre ensemble ! »_

Il soupira intérieurement en entendant, une fois de plus, Drana parler dans son esprit. Quant comprendrait-elle qu'il détestait qu'elle fasse ça ?

-Ce sera avec plaisir ! s'enthousiasme Lily.

Elle était heureuse d'avoir la chance de connaître celui qui protégé son école même si le choix de la tour d'astronomie l'avait tout d'abord étonnée… Mais après tout quelle importance ? Elle avait rendez-vous avec un homme qui semblait être important et puissant, un homme que visiblement le Professeur Dumbledore respectait, elle en était flattée…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à coté d'elle, James semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Elle se demanda pendant un instant si il aurait voulu venir avec elle… Elle aurait bien aimé… qu'il vienne avec elle dans la tour d'astrono… NON ! Elle n'allait pas se laisser aller cette année !

Encore une fois Lily Evans repoussa ses sentiments pour James Potter… malgré un drôle de sentiment s'insinué en elle-même.

Aurait-elle tort ?

_**  
La suite au prochain épisode ! ( sans blagues ! vous vous en seriez pas doutés hein ? )**_

_**  
**_

_**En attendant : **_

_**Review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review !!!!!!!!!**_

_**Atlantea**_


	5. IV : La colère de Lily et l’aveu de Seve...

**Le Prince des Etoiles**

_**U.$.Hermy** : Non, Lily ne va pas savoir que James est le Prince avant longtemps ! très longtemps même ! Sinon quel intérêt ? C'est plus drôle que personne ne le sache ! Tu vas voir que ça va poser de plus en plus de problème à notre pauvre Jamesie national. Donc, non, Lily ne saura rien ! Elle restera dans la mystère le plus total ! lol !_

**_Lys-evans_**_ : Tu penses que Dumbledore ne parlait pas de James lorsqu'il parlait du Prince des Etoiles ? Qui sait ! Dumbledore n'a pas pour habitude de dire le fond de sa pensé ! Le mystère reste entier ! Et le pire c'est que tu n'auras pas de réponse à ce chapitre ! Suspense, suspense…_

**_Thealie_**_ : c'est ce qu'on peut appeler un review concis, tu ne t'encombres pas de blablabla ! Enfin, la voici !_

**_fanny-44_**_ : Du calme ! On se calme, on respire ! oui, Zen fanny ! Bon, voici la suite !_

**_Jamesie-cass_**_ : qui dit que Lily va découvrir qui est le Protecteur de Poudlard ? Il faut garder de mystère que diable ! De toute façon elle ne va pas le voir à ce chapitre alors ! Je ne lui ai laissé qu'une réplique le pauvre ! snif ! Bref, le mystère du Protecteur de Poudlard reste entier ! niark, niark ! J'adore vous faire mijoter comme ça !_

**_lolo Evans_**_ : Contente que ça te plaise ! La suite, la voici, même si je pense que ce n'est pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez !_

_**Kaena Black** : L'idée de la fille de la Lune et du Soleil te plait ? Tu n'es pas aux bouts de tes surprises ! Tu n'as encore rien vu !_

_**En tout cas je vous remercie de vos review qui me font toujours plaisir et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

_**Kiss**_

**Chapitre IV : la colère de Lily et l'aveu de Severus**

Lily était en colère. Et pas une petite colère anodine. Elle était TRES en colère.

Mais après qui me direz vous. Vous devez sans doute penser à James Potter… Vous n'auriez pas tort. James Potter avait un véritable don en ce qui concernait énerver la préfète…

Prenons un exemple.

Inutile de remonter loin. La veille le jeune homme avait encore fait sortir sa camarade de ses gongs.

Ce jour là elle s'était réveillée de bonne humeur. La perspective de sa rencontre avec le Protecteur de Poudlard la mettait en joie. Elle avait une grande admiration pour cette personne et pour le travail qu'elle faisait et ce encore plus depuis que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait expliqué le rôle de cet homme.

Après avoir terminer ses explications sur les attributions des préfets en chefs –et annoncé au passage qu'il y aurait trois bals dans l'année– le Directeur avait congédié James et avait répondu à toutes ses questions au sujet de ce mystérieux Protecteur, chose qui n'avait eu pour seul effet d'aiguiser la curiosité de la jeune fille qui n'en avait nul besoin.

Donc, Lily s'était réveillé d'humeur agréable et se dirigeait vers la salle de métamorphose lorsqu'elle sentit une douleur sur sa hanche. Elle baissa les yeux pour découvrir sa robe déchirée et un filet de sang coulant le long de sa peau bronzée…

Et à cet instant qui apparu ? Je vous le donne en mille…

-POTTER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le garçon sursauta et se retourna vers la préfète la regardant avec surprise et… inquiétude ? Mais elle était trop en colère pour réaliser qu'il était clair que le garçon n'était en rien responsable de sa blessure.

-A quoi tu joues ?! cria-t-elle. Ca ne te suffit pas de faire des blagues idiotes maintenant tu blesses les gens ?!!

-Lil…

-Tu es préfet en chef ! continua la sorcière sans tenir compte de la tentative d'intervention de son interlocuteur.

-Je t'en pris Lily, s'exclama le Prince. TAIS TOI !!!!!

Trop surprise pour répliquer la jeune fille vit une main la bâillonner et un corps la pousser contre le mur. Puis plus rien ne bougea. Seule sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration et il en allait de même pour James qui été collé à elle. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et remarqua l'air anxieux qu'il arborait.

Elle pensa, énervée, qu'un professeur devait encore le poursuivre et qu'il se cachait. Cette constatation ne fit qu'ajouter à sa colère.

-Achrak enerte aphroter ecmorene ! rugit une voix. Nyteque Pringkeps !

James ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il ne fit pas un mouvement mais Lily comprit que c'était à lui que cette voix s'adressait.

Il y eu alors un cri, puis plus rien… Les minutes passèrent… une… deux… cinq… et enfin le jeune homme défit l'étreinte qu'il imposait à sa condisciple.

-Bon, je te laisse Evans ! lança-t-il sur un ton nonchalant.

Cette réplique mit Lily dans une colère noire. Elle avait crue pendant un instant que si James l'avait forcée à se taire ainsi c'est qu'il y avait une raison valable et importante, mais elle s'était lourdement trompée ! Ce garçon était aussi idiot qu'immature !

Elle tourna les talons et partit.

Certes on voyait ici que les relations entre Lily et James ne s'était guère améliorée mais ce n'était pas là la raison (ou la totalité de la raison) de la colère de la préfète.

Non, cette fois sa colère se déversait sur une autre personne : Severus Rogue.

Comment avait-il osé ?

De quel droit ?

Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait et dit il osait lui dire **ça** ?

Bon d'accord c'était à cause de la potion… d'accord Atlante lui avait remit les idées en place avec pertes et fracas…

Mais tout cela n'effaçait pas ce qu'il avait dit.

**Severus Rogue, Serpentard par excellence, futur mangemort, dans la magie noire jusqu'au cou était amoureux d'elle ????**

Et il avait dit ça devant la moitié de la classe en plus !

Heureusement ceux-ci étaient sous l'effet de potions et n'avaient rien remarqué. Quand à Rogue, il était aussi sous l'effet d'une potion –de vérité (avec quelques modifications faîtes par Sirius Black pour l'occasion) dans son cas– et ce cher Sirius avait eu l'idée fameuse de qui il était amoureux.

A ce moment il avait fait une déclaration enflammée à la rousse sous le regard incrédule de sa meilleure amie et du farceur.

Mais Atlante avait trouvé le moyen parfait de refroidir ses ardeurs : un seau d'eau glacée.

En retrouvant ses esprits Severus ne se souvenait pas de ce qui venait de se passer et s'était mit à hurler après la Walkyrie déversant sur elle toutes sortes de jolis noms d'oiseaux.

C'en avait été trop pour Lily qui avait explosé. Le Serpentard se souviendrait longtemps de la colère de la gentille Lily Evans…

Et maintenant ?

Cela faisait six heures que l'"incident" avait eu lieu et elle ne s'était pas calmée…

Pourtant il le fallait.

Nom d'une licorne elle avait rendez-vous !

Calme… Zen Lily…

Arg ! Elle était trop en colère ! Impossible de se calmer !

Mais pourquoi était-elle tellement sur les nerfs ? Elle détestait Severus, sa déclaration aurait du couler sur elle comme de l'eau… Alors quoi ?

Elle soupira, elle savait quoi, mais elle ne voulait pas l'admettre…

Malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait penser de lui, ce que lui avait dit Severus était très beau.

Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'un autre de ses condisciples le lui dise…

Et voilà ! Elle en était encore revenue à James Potter ! Ne pouvait-elle pas passer une journée sans penser à lui ? Etait-ce trop demander ?!

Elle était dans la tour d'astronomie, elle attendait le Protecteur de Poudlard et elle pensait à James Potter !

-J'en ai marre ! déclama-t-elle à haute voix.

-Vraiment ? J'ai été aussi long que ça ? demanda une voix derrière elle…

_**A suivre **_

_**En attendant : **_

_**Review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review !!!!!!!!!**_

_**Atlantea**_


	6. V : Un Combat inscrit dans les Etoiles

**Le Prince des Etoiles**

_**U.$.Hermy** : Voilà ce que tu attendait si impatiemment … La patience est une vertu mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais. Je le redis, sois patiente !_

**_Jamesie-cass_**_ : Vous laissez mijoter ? Moi ? J'oserai pas !!!!_

**_lolo Evans_**_ : Et voilà, j'espère que ça va te plaire !!!_

**_fanny-44_**_: j'espère que tu vas mieux !!!! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !!!!_

**_Thealie_**_ : Ne m'en veux pas !!! Mais c'était tellement tentant de vous laisser mijoter comme ça !!! J'ai pas pu résister !!!_

_**lennesjk **: contente que ça te plaise ! Ne t'en fais pas je continue !_

_**Sarah Black** : Voilà la suite !!!_

**_Lys-evans_**_ : Si je ne ferais pas ça ? BIEN SUR QUE SI JE FERAIS CA !!! niark, niark, je suis sadiqueeeeeeeee !!!!!!! Maintenant de là à dire que tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre… chais'pas !_

**_Kira-303_**_ : Ouille, ouille, je crois que je me suis attiré les foudres de la moitié de mes lecteurs avec ce chapitre ! Mais le suspense c'est ce qui est le plus drôle !!!!_

**_joomy_**_ : C'est gentil pour la fic !_

**_Lady Lyanna Jedusor_**_ : Et voilà qui est fait !_

_**cool** : et voilà pour l'ange !!_

**_shaeline_**_ : Et voilà ! Ca pas été trop long ?_

**_StarMoon_**_ : Ecore une qui m'en veut… Je crois qu'il va falloir que je m'exile dans un coin perdu du pole nord…_

_Voilà ! Merci à tous !!_

_Bonne lecture !!!_

Chapitre V : un Combat inscrit dans les Etoiles

-J'en ai marre ! déclama-t-elle à haute voix.

-Vraiment ? J'ai été aussi long que ça ? demanda une voix derrière elle…

Lily sursauta et se retourna vivement. Un jeune homme se tenait devant elle, entouré dans une cape si bien que ses traits restés étrangers à la vision de la sorcière. Elle ne voyait que ses yeux… Des yeux à la couleur d'or… mais pas comme Remus. Ca ne faisait pas penser à de l'ambre… C'était vraiment une couleur d'or pur…

-Non… non, bredouilla-t-elle. Je… je pensais à autre chose…

-Ce n'est pas grave, sourit le Protecteur. Vous êtes Lily Evans c'est ça ?

-Oui, en effet.

-Et bien, je suis celui que vous chercher. Cela dit sans double sens. Je suis celui que l'on qualifie de 'Protecteur de Poudlard'.

-Enchantée…

Il sourit encore.

-Je vois que beaucoup de questions vous brûlent la langue… Allez-y.

-Vous voulez bien y répondre ?

-Tout à fait !

-Qu'est-ce que la Garde ?

-Il s'agit d'un groupe de combattants placés sous les ordres du Prince des Etoiles. Beaucoup de race en font partis…

-Lesquelles ?

-Les Amazones, les Elfes, les Centaures, les Licornes, les Ondines, les Sirènes, les Nymphes, les Walkyries, les Fée et d'autres races moins importantes.

-Et les Humains ?

-Nous avons certains Humains dans la Garde mais peu.

-Vous faîtes parti de la Garde ?

-En quelque sorte.

-Comment ça ?

-Peu importe.

-Vous ne voulez pas me le dire.

-Vous avez tout compris.

-Bon, qui est le Prince des Etoiles ?

-Dans ce monde il y a des contraires qui existent. C'est contraire sont en lutte constantes les uns contre les autres. Le Prince des Etoiles est l'un d'eux. Un des plus puissants, non, LE plus puissant du côté de la Lumière.

-Et Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est un contraire lui aussi ?

-Oui, du côté du Mal. Dès qu'un contraire se dégage, son contraire apparaît lui aussi

-Mais c'est une guerre sans fin alors !!!

-Non, car il existe une personne qui peut décider de qui gagnera… et ainsi apporter la Paix.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Nous la nommons Fille du Soleil. D'autre Maîtresse du Destin… La Fille de la Lune a pour mission de veiller sur le Futur en attendant que la Fille du Soleil ne rende son verdict.

-La Fille de la Lune ?

-Oui, c'est une guerrière, protectrice du Futur et du Prince des Etoiles.

-Et la Fille du Soleil, personne ne la protège ?

-Si, bien sur qu'elle a une protectrice ! Il s'agit de Celle Qui Représente La Pureté. D'autre l'appelle la Licorne.

-La Licorne… tout à un rapport plus ou moins direct avec l'astronomie…

-En effet. La licorne est une constellation, le Prince des Etoiles est assimilé à la constellation de Pégase, la Fille de la Lune à la Lune bien sûr et la Fille du Soleil…

-… au Soleil.

-Tout à fait. On dit d'ailleurs que ce combat est écrit dans les étoiles… C'est pour cela que depuis longtemps les Centaures se sont tournés vers les étoiles, ils pensent qu'elles détiennent la clé…

-Et l'astrologie des Moldus ?

-Encore un dérivé dont les Moldus ont perdu la signification… Dans les Anciens Temps les Moldus regardaient le ciel avant de partir à la guerre ou de moissonner par exemple. C'était pour savoir quelle était l'humeur des 'Dieux' et même si souvent ils s'inventaient les signes, ils arrivaient qu'ils tombent sur un des signes de la Guerre que nous menons.

-Une Guerre des Etoiles ?

-Nous ne sommes pas dans un livre Moldu, Miss ! Et la force n'est pas forcement avec nous ! Nous nommons cette guerre la Guerre, tout simplement.

-Je ne pensais pas que vous connaissiez ça…

-Je me dois de connaître le plus de choses possible…

Lily approuva en silence. En apparence, cette homme ne semblait pas bien plus vieux qu'elle et elle aurait juré connaître cette voix.

-Mais pourquoi suis-je là ?

-C'est une bonne question, admit le Protecteur. Je n'ai pas la réponse. J'ignore pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore tenait à ce que nous coordonnions nos actions…

-Mais que veut-il que nous coordonnions ?

-Les préfets font des rondes le soir. Mais unités aussi. Mieux vaut qu'ils ne se rencontrent pas. Je vous propose donc de faire les rondes jusqu'à une heure, puis mes unités prendront le relais.

-D'accort.

-Pour le moment ce sera tout. Les problèmes actuels ont surtout lieu dans le nord du pays. Dès que Poudlard sera menacé je vous avertirai et…

-Excusez moi, dit soudain une voix.

Sous le regard ébahis de Lily, une Amazone entra dans la pièce.

-Pringkeps jet loputrki herk karyu, déclara-t-elle.

-Eq, ajak ehyrtop massati onada. Kerg.

-Karuak Pringkeps, conclut-elle en se penchant légèrement.

-Je vais hélas devoir prendre congés de votre charmante compagnie, fit le Protecteur. Ce fut un plaisir Miss Evans. Je vous propose que nous nous revoyions la semaine prochaine, même heure… mm… dans le parc, ça vous va ?

Sans même attendre une réponse, une lumière dorée se répandit vivement dans la pièce. Lorsqu'elle disparue, le Protecteur et l'Amazone en avait fait de même, laissant Lily seule avec ses questions…

_**A suivre**_

_**Je sais… je sais, ce chapitre est court, mais ne m'en veillez pas avec le Bac Blanc j'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire. Et puis de toute façon, ce chapitre devait être court.**_

_**Je vous remercie d'avoir attendu. Et comme toujours : **_

_**Review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review !!!!!!!!!**_

_**Atlantea**_

_PS : Pour tous le monde, une des mes amies vient de faire une fic géniale sur James et Lily ! Il s'agit de '**Blessures physiques, blessures morales…**' Je vous conseille de la lire ! Vraiment !!! L'adresse est dans ma bio puisque je ne peux pas la mettre là. Sinon vous pouvez utiliser cette adresse en surprimant les espaces : **http : www. fanfiction. net /s / 2227298 / 1 /**_


	7. VI : Fausses accusations

**Le Prince des Etoiles**

_Merci à_**_Lady Lyanna_****_Kira-303_****_Thealie_**_, **U..Hermy**, _**_lolo Evans_**_ et _**_Black007_**_ pour leur reviews… Je suis désolée du retard et de la taille de ce chapitre mais avec les bac blanc j'ai vraiment pas le temps d'écrire…_

_Sorry !_

**Chapitre VI : Fausses accusations**

–POTTER !

Severus Rogue entra comme une furie dans la salle de cours, faisant par la même occasion sursauter le professeur Garcia qui enseignait les potions.

–Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta ce dernier.

La réponse lui vint d'elle-même lorsqu'il vit son élève arborait de superbe corne de bélier ainsi qu'une fourrure assortie. James se tourna, les yeux fatigués, vers son ennemi de toujours.

–Tu es du signe du Bélier ?

Cette réplique acheva d'énerver Severus.

–Elève moi ça ! hurla-t-il.

–Mr Potter, trop c'est trop, renchérit le professeur Garcia sans laisser le temps à l'accusé de dire un mot. Vous serez collé toute la semaine ! Et ne me dite pas que ce n'est pas vous, je ne suis pas stupide, je vois bien que vous n'avez pas dormit de la nuit pour préparer cette blague !

James était sans voix. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Qu'il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit à cause d'une attaque à Pré-au-Lard ? Sûrement pas ! De plus, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre une semaine de cours étant donné la conjoncture actuelle… Mais que faire ?

Ce fut Atlante qui vint à son secours :

–Professeur, fit-elle, le professeur Dumbledore a été clair la dernière fois, il veut voir James avant qu'il ne soit collé pour s'occuper lui-même de son cas, puisque après tout c'est le préfet-en-chef et qu'il se doit de montrer l'exemple. Je pense que le préfet devrait l'amener dans le bureau du Directeur.

–Vous avez raison, Miss Carter, approuva Garcia avec un sourire en coin, mais c'est la préfète-en-chef qui va l'y conduire.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Lily et James se mirent donc en route vers le bureau directorial. Dumbledore ne cacha pas sa surprise en les voyant. La préfète lui expliqua donc la raison de leur présence, il approuva et dit à la jeune fille de retourner en classe avant de se tourner vers le Prince :

–En parlant de cette nuit, où en somme nous ? s'enquit-il.

–C'était une petite attaque, répondit James, trois mangemorts, aucuns morts. On pense néanmoins qu'il y a un ou plusieurs mangemorts parmi les habitants de Pré-au-Lard. Deux Amazones, Donnae et Céliane, sont là dessus.

–Et pour les étoiles ?

–Rien de bon, confessa le Prince, selon les centaures Mars va bientôt entrer dans la constellation de Pégase, ce qui veut dire des problèmes pour moi, des combats d'après les Amazones. Puis on s'attend à une éclipse entre Pluton et le Soleil avant la fin de l'année ce qui signifie que la Mort s'approche de la Fille du Soleil. Autant dire que les nouvelles sont mauvaises.

–Qu'en pensez vous ?

–Il faut redoubler de vigilance et si c'est possible accélérer les recherches pour trouver l'identité de la Fille du Soleil. Des Elfes sont là-dessus, mais pour le moment on n'a pas de grands résultats.

–Mmm… En effet c'est fâcheux.

–Il y a peut-être une bonne nouvelle. Les centaures m'ont fait part d'un signe entre Pégase et la Licorne. D'après ce que j'ai compris la Licorne représente _'Celle Qui Est La Pureté'_. Cette fille serait la protectrice de la Fille du Soleil et une âme ancienne. Il semblerait qu'elle soit liée à moi par je ne sais quoi !

–La présence qu'une personne protégeant la Fille du Soleil est une bonne chose, non ?

–Je ne sais pas…

–Et pour Miss Evans ?

–J'ai du la laisser en plan hier à cause de l'attaque.

–A ce sujet, s'exclama gaiement Dumbledore, je viens de décider de faire un bal le soir d'Halloween. Les préfets de cinquièmes années ouvriront le bal, un autre à Noël, là ce serons ce de sixième années qui ouvrirons le bal, puis un à la St Valentin que vous ouvrirez. Je vous charge, toi et ta collège, de vous en charger…

Quel pouvait être le rapport entre les bals et le fait que James ait laissé Lily en plan, il ne le sut jamais…

Atlante, Lily (traînée par la première), Sirius, Remus et Peter l'attendaient à la sortie du bureau directorial et furent attrister d'apprendre que James écopé d'une semaine de retenue mais Sirius remonta le moral général en félicitant son ami pour la réplique du Bélier qu'il avait trouvé grandiose.

–Lily est au courant ? murmura Atlante alors que Sirius continuait à déversait des compliments tous plus superlatifs les uns que les autres sur le Prince.

–Non, elle sait juste que la Garde existe et c'est largement suffisant.

–Que dit Dumbledore ? ricana-t-elle.

–Atl' Dumbledore est un grand sorcier.

–Mais c'est un **sorcier** justement.

–Tu frôles le racisme.

–Ce n'est pas du racisme James, tu sais comme moi que les Humains sont trop fermés. Je sais que tu admires Dumbledore mais il est un Humain…

–Hey, James ! Si ce n'est pas toi qui a fait ça à Sevi', c'est qui ? s'exclama soudain Sirius.

–Franchement, admit le jeune homme, je n'en sais rien ! Au fait, Evans, le Directeur a décidé d'organiser des bals, c'est à nous de nous en occuper…

–Un bal costumé ! Vous devriez faire un bal costumé pour Halloween ! s'exclama Patmol.

–Mieux ! répliqua Atlante. Un bal masqué ! Et personne ne devra connaître le déguisement de l'autre !

L'idée de la jeune Walkyrie plut. Après s'être entretenu avec les Préfets (qui s'étaient eux-mêmes entretenus avec les élèves) il fut décidé que le bal d'Halloween serait un bal costumé et masqué et que les consigne serait que personne ne sache le déguisement des autres…

_**A suivre**_

_**Je sais, je sais… c'est vraiment court, mais ne m'en veillez pas avec les Bacs Blanc j'ai pas le temps d'écrire. **_

_**Je vous remercie d'avoir attendu. Et comme toujours : **_

_**Review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review !**_

_**Atlantea**_


	8. VII : Lorsqu’Atlante veut quelque chose

**LE PRINCE DES ETOILES**

_Ce chapitre arrive après beaucoup d'attente et je ne sais pas si je vais retrouver mes anciens lecteurs. Bref, j'ai décidé de reprendre cette fic mais par manque de temps à accorder à l'écriture, elle ne sera pas mise à jour très souvent. Cependant, avec un peu de courage, vous pourrez finir par lire la fin !__  
__En attendant, place à ce chapitre. _

**Chapitre VII : Lorsqu'Atlante veut quelque chose, Atlante l'obtient**

En toute honnêteté, un bal masqué et costumé, cela n'arrangeait guère les affaires de James et ce pour deux raisons majeures :  
1. Il n'était pas facile de surveiller une assemblée déguisée et masquée.  
2. Il allait devoir trouver un costume (c'était certainement le plus gros problème).

Le Prince soupira en attrapant un rapport de ses Walkyries. Par moment, Atlante avait vraiment de mauvaises idées. Bon, la bonne nouvelle c'était qu'en tant que Préfet-en-Chef, il n'avait pas besoin de se trouver une cavalière, elle était toute désignée : la Préfète-en-Chef. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en être ou non content.

- C'est partie pour Pré-au-Lard ! s'exclama Sirius en faisait irruption dans la chambre de James. On va chercher nos costumes. Tu sais qu'il parait qu'il y a eut une attaque là-bas le mois derniers ? continua-t-il alors que son meilleur ami lui emboitait le pas.

Ainsi, la nouvelle avait finie par s'ébruité. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant cela dit, il fallait s'y attendre.

- Vraiment ? fit James sans grand intérêt – il détestait mentir à Sirius plus qu'à quiconque. Tu as une idée de déguisement ?  
- Pas vraiment… Je pensais à un truc moldu, ça pourrait être drôle.

Le Préfet-en-Chef eut un sourire en coin.

- Fait attention de ne pas faire une bêtise. Genre te déguiser en personnage féminin !  
- _Hey_ ! protesta Sirius. Je n'ai jamais fait ça !  
- Ça me rappelle vaguement une affaire en troisième année, l'enfonça Remus qu'ils venaient de rejoindre. Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ?  
- Attends, intervint Peter, entrant dans le jeu, oui, je me rappelle Sirius s'était déguisé en Chevalier d'Eon…  
- Vous vous fichez de moi ! s'offusqua le susnommé. En plus je vous signale que c'était un homme !  
- Qui s'habillait en femme, précisa le lycanthrope, et qui a mis un point d'honneur à entretenir la confusion sur son sexe. Dis moi, Sir', tu ne voudrais pas être une fille par hasard ?  
- Je vais _t'étrangler_ ! aboya l'interrogé pour toute réponse.  
- Bah, tu sais moi ça m'est égal, avoua James alors que son presque-frère tentait de mettre sa menace à exécution. Du moment que tu ne te déguises pas en Lady Godiva !

Sirius s'étouffa et foudroya son ami du regard alors que Peter riait tellement qu'il en était plié en deux.

- Bande de traitres ! grommela le jeune Black avant de partir, l'air fier et la démarche vive, vers les calèches.  
- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? s'enquit Atlante qui venait d'arriver.  
- Petite discussion à propos des costumes, répondit James.  
- Oh ! Svava toute puissante j'espère qu'il ne va pas se redéguiser en Chevalier d'Eon !

Peter repartit de plus belle dans son fou-rire alors que Remus avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas en faire de même.

- De toute façon, trancha la Walkyrie, l'idée c'est que personne ne sache le déguisement des autres. Donc vous ne devez pas les acheter en même temps. Les magasins de déguisement sont prévenus, chacun de vous aura un déguisement préalablement tiré au sort.  
- Atlante ! gémit James.  
- Je sais, je sais, fit la jeune fille avec orgueil en rejoignant elle aussi les calèches, je suis géniale !  
- C'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête, avoua le Prince en se tournant vers Remus.

Le Loup-Garou lui offrit un sourire désolé.

* * *

Le principe était simple : lorsqu'Atlante veut quelque chose, Atlante l'obtient. Cela avait toujours fonctionné comme cela et il n'était pas question que cela change. Seulement là, la situation devenait légèrement gênante.

Ah oui, j'oubliais. Attendez, je vous explique. Je pense que le mieux est encore de commencer par le commencement.

Ce matin-là, le 31 octobre, la jeune fille avait été cherché Lily dans sa chambre de Préfète-en-chef avec plaisir. Le soir aurait lieu le fameux bal qu'elles avaient préparé et dans lequel Atlante fondait de grand espoir. En effet, quoi de mieux qu'un bal pour rapprocher sa meilleure amie de son frère de cœur ?

Tout avait bien commençait. Elle s'était personnellement occupée de leur costume, avec la complicité de Remus qui avait parfaitement compris le plan de son amie – il était parfois trop intelligent pour son propre bien, avait-elle jugé.

Bref, tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que l'horloge de Poudlard sonne dix-huit heures. Car à ce moment, ils avaient été prévenus qu'une attaque. Les Mangemorts avaient envahis le parc de Poudlard trop vite pour que la Garde de puisse les repousser discrètement. Heureusement, à cette heure-là la plupart des élèves étaient dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Sous la surveillance de la Préfète-en-Chef, les autres les avaient rejoints alors que James prenait le commandement des troupes.

Le combat avait ainsi commencé entrainant avec lui l'inquiétude d'Atlante : cette affaire était sur le point de compromettre le bal. Le Walkyrie jura de façon colorée en envoyant voler deux Mangemorts plusieurs mètres plus loin. Elle était passablement agacée. Avec tout le mal qu'elle se donnait pour réunir les deux amoureux, elle n'avait pas besoin que l'on vienne lui mettre ainsi des bâtons dans les roues.

Le Prince des Etoiles cria quelque chose. Atlante se retourna pour voir des encagoulés chevauchant des balais s'élancer vers la tour de Gryffondor. Elle eut un hoquet d'inquiétude.

- Escadron féérique ! s'exclama James.

Comprenant l'ordre, les fées s'élancèrent et formèrent une barrière de protection autour de la tour pendant suffisamment de temps pour que les elfes, armés de leurs arcs et de leurs flèches, détruisent la menace.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, observa le jeune homme.

Atlante cilla en se tourna vers lui. De quoi parlait-il ? Les Mangemorts étaient en déroute…

- Tu deviens parano, jugea la Gryffondor.  
- Je l'espère, approuva-t-il à mi-voix alors que le combat prenait fin.  
- Bon ! Il faut aller se préparer pour le bal !  
- Atlante, je ne suis pas sûr que donner un bal maintenant soit une bonne idée.

La susnommée prit un air offusqué.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! protesta-t-elle. Ce bal est une idée _parfaite_ ! Et ce n'est pas cette petite attaque qui va nous déranger ! N'est-ce pas, professeur Dumbledore ? ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le directeur qui venait de les rejoindre.  
- Je suis parfaitement d'accord, Miss Carter.  
- Les grands esprits se rencontrent ! affirma la Walkyrie  
- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux moi-même ! Un bonbon au citron ?  
- Avec grand plaisir !

James suivit l'échange avec inquiétude. « _Par moment ils sont vraiment terrifiants_, » jugea-t-il pour lui-même alors que son directeur et la jeune fille partageaient des friandises.

Soupirant, le Prince arriva dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-chef. Il avait tout sauf la tête à un bal. Même le fait d'y aller avec Lily n'arrivait pas à lui enlever cette inquiétude. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Cette attaque n'avait aucun sens.

- POTTER !! rugit une voix bien connue tirant un soupir intérieur à James. Où étais-tu ? Par Merlin quand vas-tu devenir _responsable _?  
- Du calme, Evans, intervint l'interrogé. J'étais dans le parc avec le professeur Dumbledore. L'attaque est terminée, nous devons nous préparer pour le bal. Je vais prévenir les Gryffondors et les préfets des autres maisons comme ça tu pourras te préparer.  
- Le bal ? Tu _plaisantes_ ? Tu crois vraiment que quiconque à la tête à cela ?

James se tourna vers elle et elle remarqua avec surprise son air fatigué.

- Je ne sais pas, mais c'est ce qu'à décidé le directeur.

Il partit alors sans un mot de plus. Lily le regarda faire le cœur serré. Pourquoi devait-elle réagir ainsi à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient ? Elle était ridicule. Elle se laissa tomber sur un canapé. Toute cette histoire avec Potter la démoralisait. Trainant les pieds, la jeune fille se rendit dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se rendre à ce bal, mais sa fonction de Préfète-en-chef l'y obligeait.

- Mais ! Qu'est-ce que… s'étrangla-t-elle en voyant le costume. Je ne _peux pas_ mettre ça !!  
- Tu seras splendide avec cela, objecta le miroir magique qu'Atlante lui avait offert deux ans plus tôt.

Elle n'avait plus aucune confiance en lui depuis qu'il avait complimenté Sirius sur une de ses tenues extravagante.

- Je vais demander à changer !  
- _Interdit _! s'exclama vivement la boite dans laquelle se trouvait le costume faisant sursauter la jeune fille. Ceci est le déguisement de Lily Ishtar Evans, aucun changement n'est toléré !  
- Atlante et ses idées stupides, grommela la jeune fille en entreprenant de mauvaise grâce de mettre son costume.

Plus d'une heure plus tard, elle se regardait dans son miroir d'un air critique.

- Splendide, comme je te l'avais dit, jugea-t-il.

Elle soupira. Après Potter, voilà le miroir qui se mettait à avoir un orgueil démesuré ! Elle était poursuivie.

- Je ne peux pas sortir comme ça, répliqua-t-elle. C'est indécent.  
- C'est sexy et ça te met en valeur. _James_ n'y résistera pas, assura l'objet magique.

Lily s'étouffa.

- Pourquoi me parles-tu de Potter ? s'écria-t-elle.  
- Parce que c'est à lui que tu veux plaire, non ?

La jeune fille déversa sur l'objet un torrent de jolis noms d'oiseau avant de quitter les lieux dans une colère noire. Comment un _simple miroir_ pouvait-il avoir vu ses sentiments ? Définitivement, c'était une fort mauvaise journée.

Elle arriva devant les portes de la grande salle où les élèves, en couple, se pressaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur, comme ayant oublié que quelques heures plus tôt ils étaient attaqués par les Mangemorts. Certes, il n'y avait eu ni blessé ni mort grâce à le prompte intervention du Protecteur et des troupes du Prince des Etoiles, mais ce n'était pas, aux yeux de Lily, une raison pour oublier si vite…

- Lily, tu es superbe ! s'exclama une voix.

La susnommée se tourna pour découvrir une Atlante vêtue en amazone au bras d'un Remus semblable en tout point à un chevalier médiéval.

- Comment as-tu fait pour que je me retrouve avec un costume pareil ? grogna la Préfète-en-chef. Je vais être morte de honte pendant toute la soirée !  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, assura Atlante avec aplomb.  
- _Pourquoi_ ? Je suis à moitié _nue_ !  
- Tu exagères, affirma son amie. Moi je trouve que ça te mets en valeur !  
- Remus, dis lui, toi ! demanda Lily en se tournant vers son camarade.  
- Elle a raison, tu es très jolie comme ça. Quoique peut-être un peu dénudée mais ce n'est pas vulgaire tu sais.  
- Bah ! De toute façon avec toi Atlante aura toujours raison ! s'exclama Lily.

Le lycanthrope piqua un far.

- Bin, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Rem' ? Tu es tout rouge ? s'enquit Sirius en arrivant au bras d'une belle Serdaigle.

Merlin soit loué, il était déguisé en Zorro, rien de trop ridicule cette fois !

- Mettez vos masques maintenant, ordonna Atlante avec autorité. Personne ne doit nous reconnaître.  
- Comme si qui que ce soit pouvait ne pas reconnaître ma beauté ! ricana Sirius, pompeux.  
- Si tu veux, je te rends méconnaissable tout de suite, proposa la Walkyrie avec un sourire en coin.  
- Non-non ! Ca va, affirma le jeune homme, pas rassuré par cette expression.  
- Où sont James et Peter ? questionna Remus en mettant son masque.  
- Je ne sais pas, admit l'autre Maraudeur. Au fait Lily, tu es vraiment très sexy en Cléopâtre ! Ces voiles te vont à merveille.  
- Arrête de mâter où je te mets mon poing dans la figure !

Le petit groupe entra donc dans la grande salle, décorée pour l'occasion.

- Dites donc ! siffla Sirius. Vous vous êtes surpassés ma parole ! C'est vach'ment bien fait !  
- Merci, sourit la Préfète-en-chef, fière de sa décoration.

Soudainement, une rumeur se répandit. Surpris, le groupe se tourna vers la porte de la salle que venait de passer un pharaon pour le moins attirant.

- Wouah ! Réussit le costume de notre cher James !

Lily se tourna vers Sirius, surprise. Le garçon qui venait d'entrer été masqué, rien ne laissait entendre que ce soit Potter !

- Tu sais Lily, fit la voix calme de Remus. Nous connaissons très bien James. Suffisamment bien pour t'affirmer, malgré le masque et le déguisement que c'est bel en bien lui.

La jeune fille se tourna vers le nouveau venu qui s'approchait du groupe en cherchant à cacher son trouble. Les Maraudeurs étaient-ils aussi liés que ça ?

- James ! s'exclama Atlante lorsque le roi d'Egypte arriva. Quelle élégance ! Toutes les filles sont à tes pieds !  
- Epargne moi tes simagrées, Atl' ! sourit le Prince. Tout le monde va bien ?  
- Cesse de t'inquiéter pour rien ! L'attaque est finie et tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possible ! fit la Walkyrie. Mets toi à coté de Lily, vos costumes vont très bien ensembles ! Oui, vous êtes vraiment assortis !  
- Arrête ça, grogna la rousse.  
- Pourquoi ? fit mine de s'étonner Atlante sous les regards amusés de Sirius et Remus. C'est la vérité. James, tu devrais l'inviter à danser !  
- Je suis sûre que c'est qu'il ne sait pas danser, siffla Lily, profondément agacée.  
- Tu crois Evans ? répliqua James, vexé. Tu vas voir.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il attrapa la jeune fille par la main et s'élança sur la piste, où une valse à trois temps se jouait. Le Prince entraîna rapidement sa cavalière dans la danse.

Bien sûr son rang lui imposait de savoir danser et il excellait dans ce domaine comme dans beaucoup d'autres. _« Merlin je danse avec James Potter_, songea Lily en se rendant compte de ce qui se passait, _le garçon que je fais semblant de haïr depuis toujours… Merlin, qu'il danse bien ! Il ne manquait plus que ça pour bien conclure cette affreuse journée ! Reste calme Lily, tu es préfète en chef, lui Maraudeur, c'est inconcevable. »_

Ce n'est qu'après s'être mis à danser que James réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire… Il faisait danser Lily Evans ! La fille dont il était amoureux et qui, accessoirement, le haïssait ! _« Du calme James, n'oublie pas, toi Prince des Etoile et elle préfète en chef, elle te déteste et c'est mieux comme ça, » _se dit-il.

Perdu dans ses pensées aussi noires que ridicules, le jeune homme ne vit pas sa cavalière lever les yeux vers lui. « _Par les Fondateurs, que j'aime ses yeux… Ce bleu nuit dans lequel j'ai l'impression de me perdre et ces paillettes d'or semblables à des étoiles… J'aime tant ses yeux…_ »

Parmi les danseurs, on était trop absorbé pour réaliser la présence du couple le plus improbable – selon chacun (exception faite d'Atlante et peut-être de Remus) – de Poudlard, mais les autres personnes présentes avaient réalisé la chose. Tout le monde y allait de son commentaire :

- Ils forment un beau couple, disaient certains.  
- C'est sans doute un pari, renchérissaient d'autres.

Mais le sourire satisfait flottant sur les lèvres d'Atlante en laissait plus d'un septique…

… **à suivre …**


	9. VIII : Le plan de Voldemort

**LE PRINCE DES ETOILES**

_12 août 2008  
__Après pas mal d'attente, voici un nouveau chapitre ! Malgré un réel manque de temps pour écrire, je vous annonce que mon imagination concernant cette fic est revenue et que si vous prenez votre mal en patience, vous devriez arriver à avoir une fic complète – même si c'est pas pour tout de suite ;p  
__Merci à tous ceux qui ont eu la patience d'attendre !_

**Chapitre VIII : Le plan de Voldemort**

- Comment s'est passé l'attaque ?  
- Bien, maître. Les forces de ce Prince des Etoiles nous ont battus un peu trop facilement mais nous sommes parvenus à accomplir la mission.  
- Bien, bien, sourit Lord Voldemort. Le jeune Potter sera donc bientôt notre invité. Préparons lui un accueil digne de son ascendance.

Les Mangemorts ricanèrent.

* * *

La musique s'arrêta et James s'écarta de Lily. La jeune fille sentait son cœur battre la chamade et elle eut soudain une impression de vide là où se trouvait son homologue masculin quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Je dois admettre que j'avais tort, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait ferme en tentant de reprendre contenance. Tu sais danser.  
- Evidemment, sourit Atlante en arrivant vers eux. Toutes les familles de Sangs-Purs apprennent cela à leur enfant. N'est-ce pas Sirius ?  
- Je ne me suis jamais remis des cours de tango ! annonça l'interrogé sur un ton dramatique.  
- J'aimais bien, fit la Walkyrie.  
- Tu es une _fille_ ! s'exclama Sirius.  
- Quel esprit d'observation ! s'extasia Atlante d'un air faussement impressionné.  
- Vous avez pas bientôt finis ? soupira James. Invitez donc vos cavaliers respectifs à danser au lieu de parler pour ne rien dire !  
- C'est vrai, dansons ! approuva vivement la Fille de la Lune.

Elle poussa sans ménagement Lily dans les bras de son frère de cœur avant de rejoindre Remus en souriant. Les jeunes gens dansèrent encore sur plusieurs morceaux avant de rejoindre la table. La Préfète-en-chef se sentait complètement perdue, ne sachant plus comment agir avec James.

- Je vais chercher quelque chose à boire, annonça alors Sirius.

La jeune fille sauta sur l'occasion. Elle avait bien besoin de mettre de la distance entre elle et l'objet de toutes ses pensées.

- Je viens t'aider ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant.

Le Maraudeur sembla surpris mais il eut le bon gout de ne rien dire. Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent donc vers le buffet.

- Tu aimes James ? demanda Sirius, de but en blanc.  
- Ne dit pas de bêtise ! s'indigna Lily en lui lançant un regard noir.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien mais son regard sembla signifier clairement qu'ils en reparleraient. Ils arrivèrent et passèrent commande auprès des elfes de maison.

- Je vais vous aider, fit la voix de James alors qu'on leur tendait des chopes.

Sirius en avait déjà plein les bras et des nouvelles étaient tendues par un elfe de maison au préfet-en-chef.

- Je m'en occupe, dit son homologue féminine en les prenant.

En voyant la jeune fille faire ce geste, l'elfe de maison sembla paniquer. Il eut un geste brusque qui projeta Lily contre Sirius. Et l'instant d'après ils avaient disparus.

- Qu'est-ce que… bredouilla James, complètement ahuri.

Il vit Atlante surgir de nulle part et attraper le petit être par le cou. Il ne se débattit même pas.

- Lâche le ! ordonna le Prince, reprenant ses esprits. Fais en sorte que tout le monde retourne à son dortoir, je vais voir Dumbledore.  
- Que veux-tu qu'il fasse ? s'agaça la Walkyrie.  
- Suffit Atlante, ordonna James. Ce n'est pas le moment de me signaler qu'il n'est _qu'un sorcier _! Fais ce que je te demande.

Elle s'exécuta d'un air agacé. Très vite, la Grande Salle fut vidée malgré l'agacement des jeunes fêtards.

- Il faut les retrouver au plus vite ! fit James alors qu'il marchait aux cotés de son directeur dans les couloirs de l'Ecole. L'elfe était soumis à l'impérium. Je suis prêt à parier que ce sont les Mangemorts qui sont à l'origine de tout cela.  
- En effet, approuva le professeur Dumbledore, il n'y a pas de doute possible. Tout comme il est fort probable que ni Miss Evans, ni M. Black n'est été la cible de ce Portoloin. Je dois tout de même admettre que c'est du beau travail. Parvenir à créer un Portoloin contournant les protections de Poudlard n'est pas un mince exploit.  
- Le descendant de Serpentard devient de plus en plus puissant. Ce n'est pas une bonne chose, professeur. Si cela continue comme cela, ni vous ni moi ne pourrons l'arrêter.

Le vieil homme s'arrêta.

- Nous devons agir au plus vite, James. Trouver l'endroit où se trouve Tom et le mettre hors d'état de nuire au plus vite.  
- Je suis d'accord. Je vais dire à la garde de s'allier à votre Ordre du Phénix. De plus, le soutien des aurors ne seraient pas une mauvaise chose cependant…  
- Il est fort probable que vos parents aient été visés à travers cette action. Si c'est vous que Tom tentait d'enlever alors…  
- Mes parents sont des aurors, ils connaissent les risques !

La voix de James était enrouée, et Dumbledore le sentait tendu.

- Que disent les Centaures ? demanda-t-il.  
- Je ne les ai pas vus… Je vais aller les consulter maintenant…  
- Soyez prudent, James.

* * *

- Ah ! Je suis couvert de…

Sirius s'arrêta brusquement. Son costume plein de liquides de toutes sortes n'étaient plus vraiment un réel problème.

- Tiens, tiens. Mais voici mon _cher_ cousin, minauda une voix de bébé.  
- Bellatrix… murmura le Maraudeur. Mais qu'est-ce que…  
- _Doloris_ !

Le jeune homme reçut le sort de plein fouet et hurla en tombant sur le sol.

- Sirius ! s'écria Lily, horrifiée.

Elle s'élança vers lui.

- Je ne suis pas content, annonça une voix sifflante. Je vous demande James Potter et vous me ramenez un traitre de la famille Black et… une Sang-de-Bourbe selon toute apparence !

La préfète-en-chef sentit la peur s'insinuer en elle.

- Qui êtes-vous ? murmura-t-elle en tentant de protéger autant que faire se pouvait Sirius.

Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas leurs baguettes ?

- _Qui je suis_ ? coassa un homme en s'avançant vers elle. Pauvre Sang-de-Bourbe ! Je suis Lord Voldemort, que ceci t'aide à t'en souvenir. _Doloris _!

* * *

- Je suis navré, fit le Centaure. Mais les étoiles sont voilées, Prince. C'est comme si elles refusaient de nous parler…  
- Ce n'est pas possible ! s'énerva James. J'ai besoin d'information pour retrouver des personnes enlevées ! Ne pouvez-vous rien faire de plus ?  
- Nous savons que quelque chose va arriver bientôt. Mais les étoiles ne nous parlent plus, Prince… Nous sommes navrés.

Le Maraudeur soupira. Il était affreusement inquiet. Pourvu Sirius et Lily aillent bien.

Lily se réveilla. Elle avait mal partout. Elle était allongée sur un sol froid et dur, courbatue de partout.

- Lily ? souffla une voix faible.  
- Sirius ? reconnu l'appelée. Où sommes-nous ?  
- Dans un cachot de Voldemort apparemment. Je pense que nous avons été transportés ici à la place de James. C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre en tout cas. Tu te remets ? Tu t'es pris un doloris…  
- Toi aussi, releva la jeune fille en se relevant difficilement.  
- De ma cousine, fit-il. Ça n'a rien à voir avec Voldemort, crois-moi. Ne bouge pas trop.  
- Tu es au petit soin pour moi maintenant ?  
- J'ai pas envie de James m'étrangle parce que je n'aurais pas veiller suffisamment sur sa chère et tendre !  
- Arrête de dire des bêtises ! grogna Lily.

Elle finit par se lever, titubante.

- Des bêtises ? Bon sang, Evans. Quand comprendras-tu que James est amoureux de toi ? s'agaça le Maraudeur.  
- Tu trouves vraiment que c'est le moment de débattre de cela ?  
- Pourquoi pas ? Tu as autre chose à faire ? ironisa Sirius.

Sa compagne d'infortune le fusilla du regard. Pour qui la prenait-il ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, fit-elle.  
- Pourquoi ?

Elle se tourna vers Sirius, surprise. A quoi jouait-il ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? coassa Lily.  
- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas entendre ce que je te dis ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas croire que James est amoureux de toi ?  
- Parce que je ne suis pas une imbécile !  
- Tu peux développer ? Parce que là je ne vois vraiment pas où tu veux en venir !  
- Pas la peine de faire celui qui ne comprend pas ! Je suis au courant.  
- Au courant de quoi ? s'exclama Sirius. Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis, Evans. Je suis en train de te dire que James est amoureux de toi !  
- Et moi, je te réponds que je suis au courant pour le pari, trancha Lily.  
- Le _pari_ ? répéta le Maraudeur. Mais qu'est-ce que tu chantes ?  
- Le pari entre Potter et toi sur le fait qu'il sorte avec moi !

Le jeune homme s'étrangla.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ! s'indigna-t-il après un moment. On ne parie jamais sur les sentiments des autres ! Qui t'a mis une telle idée en tête ?!  
- Valérie, et j'ai plus confiance en elle qu'en toi !  
- Et pourquoi ?  
- Elle a juré sur la Magie Ancestrale ! Pourquoi me mentirait-elle ?  
- Oh, je sais pas. Laisse moi réfléchir… Par jalousie peut-être ? ironisa Sirius, pince-sans-rire.  
- De qui serait-elle jalouse ?  
- Par moment, Evans, tu es vraiment désespérante ! De toi, évidemment. Parce que cette dinde est amoureuse de James et que James est amoureux de toi ! Pas besoin d'avoir la clairvoyance de Remus pour le comprendre, c'est pourtant pas Moldu !

Lily se renfrogna mais ne trouva rien à répliquer. Le silence s'installa entre les deux Gryffondors.

- Combien de temps vont-ils nous garder ici, à ton avis ? finit par demander la Préfète-en-chef après un moment.  
- J'sais pas, marmonna Sirius. On ne leur sert pas à grand-chose. Ma famille est déjà de leur coté et la tienne ne les intéresse certainement pas alors… J'sais vraiment pas.  
- Ils vont nous tuer, donc.  
- Quel pessimisme Evans ! Ils ne pourront pas. Les aurors et le professeur Dumbledore doivent déjà être à notre recherche. Il n'y a aucun danger.  
- C'est ton _optimisme_ qui est dangereux ! siffla Lily.

Pourtant, elle avait envie d'y croire. Après tout, le Protecteur de Poudlard et la Garde étaient puissants. Peut-être viendrait-il le sauver…

* * *

- Drana ! appela James en entrant dans ses appartements.

La fée apparut devant lui.

- Tu vas prendre ma place pendant que je travaille pour que personne ne se rende compte de mon absence.

Drana battit des ailes, libérant autour d'elle la poussière de fée. Quelques instants plus tard, une copie conforme de James se tenait devant lui.

- Parfait, sourit le Maraudeur, tu vas…  
- James ! s'écria une voix.

Vêtue en Walkyrie et armée, Atlante venait de faire irruption dans les lieux.

- On a peut-être trouvé quelque chose. Tu es superbe comme ça, Drana.  
- Merci, Atlante, sourit la fée avec le visage et la voix du Préfet-en-chef.  
- Allons-y alors, fit James. Ne perdons pas de temps.

Sa sœur de cœur approuva de la tête. Saluant Drana d'un geste, ils s'apprêtèrent à sortir lorsqu'ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec Remus. Le jeune homme semblait avoir suivi au moins une partie de la conversation car il regardait la fée et son ami avec un air contrit.

- Remus, écoute… tenta le Prince.  
- J'ai besoin que tu m'expliques, James, le coupa le lycanthrope.  
- Je peux lui effacer la mémoire, proposa Atlante.  
- Non, tu risques d'avoir besoin de toute ta puissance tout à l'heure, répondit le Préfet-en-chef. Ecoute, Lunard, Sirius et Lily sont en danger alors je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Fais moi confiance, d'accord ?

Le Loup-Garou croisa le regard devenu doré de son meilleur ami.

- D'accord. Mais je viens avec vous.  
- Quoi ? s'étouffa Atlante. C'est imprudent et…  
- C'est bon. Drana ? Demande à une des tiennes de remplacer Remus également. Allons-y, je t'expliquerai tout en chemin, Lunard, annonça James, joignant le geste à la parole.

Grommelant, la Walkyrie emboita le pas à ses deux condisciples alors que la fée souriait d'un air amusé.

* * *

Lily grelottait sans savoir réellement si c'était dû au froid ou à la peur. Elle n'était certainement pas si courageuse qu'elle le pensait.

Elle sentit soudain un tissu se poser sur ses épaules. Se retournant, elle croisa le regard de Sirius qi lui offrait un pauvre sourire. Il venait de placer sa cape de Zorro sur les épaules de sa camarade.

- Avec ta tenue, tu ne dois pas avoir chaud, se justifia-t-il.  
- Je ne te connaissais pas ce coté galant, murmura Lily.  
- Tu ne connais pas les Maraudeurs, répondit simplement Sirius.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. C'était certainement vrai, exception faite peut-être pour Remus. Après tout, Atlante le lui avait souvent dit… Elle se pelotonna dans la cape, songeant qu'elle aurait bien aimé connaître un peu mieux James.

* * *

- Nous avons intercepté la magie du Portoloin au moment où elle sortait du territoire de Grande-Bretagne, expliquait Dumbledore aux troupes réunies autour de lui.

En retrait, James, Atlante et Remus écoutaient discrètement. Cachés sous des capes elfiques, nul ne pouvait les reconnaître, ce qui leur valait des regards méfiants, notamment de la part de l'auror Maugrey.

- Apparemment, Miss Evans et M. Black ont été envoyé en Albanie, continua le directeur.  
- En Albanie ? s'étrangla l'auror Sylvia Potter. Pourquoi Sirius serait-il là-bas ?  
- En fait, je pense que c'était votre fils, Sylvia, qui était visé.  
- James ? s'exclama Kevin Potter, lui aussi auror. Mais alors…  
- Le but était certainement de faire pression sur vous, admit Dumbledore. Mais il y a eu un problème au moment de l'enlèvement et votre fils est resté ici alors que ses amis ont été pris.  
- Comment va-t-il ? Il ne va pas faire de bêtise, n'est-ce pas Albus ? fit la mère de James.

Le regard du vieil homme se posa sur le Prince des Etoiles.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Sylvia, Kevin, dit-il avec un air bienveillant. J'ai toute confiance en votre fils.  
- Tes parents ne sont pas au courant ? souffla Remus à son ami.  
- Seul le professeur Dumbledore est au courant – et toi maintenant.  
- C'est impressionnant. Et toi Atlante ? J'imagine que tes parents ne sont pas au courant non plus…  
- Que je me suis servie d'eux pour me réincarner ? Non, évidemment, chuchota l'interrogée.  
- Tu dis ça si froidement…  
- Ça ne m'empêche pas de les aimer de tout mon cœur. Mais je suis une Walkyrie éternelle, ce qui me rend différente des sorciers.

Remus approuva de la tête. Il comprenait maintenant le mystère entourant la jeune fille. Et n'était pas vraiment certain d'en être content…

- Je pense donc, connaissant notre ennemi, que sa base est ici, termina Dumbledore en montrant un point sur la carte d'Albanie.  
- C'est donc là que nous allons, annonça l'auror Potter.

* * *

- Les aurors ne vont pas tarder, maître, fit le Mangemort. Et la Garde est avec eux, selon notre espion.  
- Parfait, parfait, sourit Voldemort. Laissons-les venir se jeter dans nos filets et alors nous porterons un coup fatal à nos ennemis. Finalement, l'erreur que vous avez commise ne nous porte pas trop préjudice… C'est parfait.  
- Que les Amazones se tiennent prêtes, ordonna James. Cela sent le piège à plein nez. Atlante ?  
- Je pars en reconnaissance. Ne faites rien d'irréfléchis tous les deux !  
- Nous ? s'exclamèrent en cœur les deux Maraudeurs qui l'accompagnaient. Jamais !  
- Svava puisse-t-elle me protéger avec deux zigotos pareils !

Riant, les deux jeunes gens se mirent en route de leur coté.

- Tu as de sacrés forces à ton service, remarqua le lycanthrope.  
- En effet. On s'y fait vite, tu sais.  
- Je te crois sur parole !  
- Je te remercie, plaisanta James. Je suis content que tu sois là, Lunard.  
- Je suis content d'être avec toi, Cornedrue.

Les deux amis se sourirent.

- Tu comptes tout dire à Patmol et à Queudver ? s'enquit Remus alors qu'ils rejoignaient un groupe d'aurors.  
- Non, et normalement tu ne devrais pas savoir non plus. Promet moi de ne jamais le dire. À _personne_.

Le Loup-Garou soupira.

- Je te le promets, finit-il par dire.  
- Merci.  
- Protecteur ? appela un auror. Nous avons trouvé quelque chose.  
- Je vous suis, fit James. Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Des pièges apparemment. Tous les alentours du manoir en sont truffés.

Le Prince des Etoiles approuva de la tête.

- Y a-t-il un moyen de les éviter ? s'enquit-il.  
- Je ne pense pas, Monsieur, répondit l'auror.  
- On ne peut pas rester sans rien faire ! protesta Remus.  
- En effet, approuva son ami. Il va falloir trouver un moyen d'entrer. Une idée, Vagüe ?

Le lycanthrope sursauta lors qu'une Ondine surgis de nulle part pour se placer à coté du Préfet-en-chef. Non, décidemment, il doutait qu'on puisse s'y faire aussi vite que ce que prétendant James.

- Nous allons faire diversion pendant que vous entrerez, Prince, fit Vagüe. Le piège pouvant nous arrêté une Ondine n'est pas encore créé !  
- Soyez prudentes, cependant, conseilla James.

* * *

- Ils sont arrivés, maître, et ils se préparent à l'attaque.  
- Parfait. Recevez les comme il se doit. Je ne veux _aucun_ survivant. Demain lorsque le soleil se lèvera, la victoire sera mienne !

* * *

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, souffla Lily. Il va se passer quelque chose.  
- Quoi donc ? s'enquit Sirius.  
- Je ne sais pas. C'est une impression diffuse, je n'arrive pas à mettre de mot dessus mais… Pourvu que les autres aillent bien. Atlante, Remus, Potter et Pettigrow. Oui, j'espère réellement qu'ils vont bien…

Regardant sa camarade, le Maraudeur sentit l'inquiétude le gagner. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi elle parlait mais il était sûr d'une chose : elle avait raison sur un point. Pourvu que les autres aillent bien…

- James est du genre à se sortir de toutes les situations et il n'est pas né celui qui réussira à empêcher Atlante de faire ce qu'elle veut, fit Sirius, ne t'en fait pas.

Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était Lily qu'il tentait de rassurer ou lui-même…

… **à suivre …**


End file.
